The Ties That Bind Us
by williewildcat
Summary: Part AU - What if the Apple had sent Kadar to the 21st century, more specifically to a woman who unknowingly has ties to First Civilization? What will be discovered for everyone involved? Follows events of AC Series. Eventual Kadar/OC - Rated M for violence, language and later sexiness
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex…..I wished I owned the Assassins….

**Okay so I get into AC and notice how Kadar doesn't have too much in the way of stories…..And what can I say? I have a thing for dark haired light eyed guys…..But instead of pairing him with one of the AC guys…..I think a certain brunette would be able to get inside…. ;) And other AC characters will come out to play as well….**

* * *

_**Boston….**_

Another goddamn night.

Another goddamn night of dealing with stupid people! God was this town filled with nothing but stupid people!?

Alex slung her bag on the couch as she slammed the door behind her. She was really beginning to hate her job. Wait she did hate her job! She hated it to the very core!

_I really should've taken Desmond's offer to stay with him._

She peeled away the shirt that clung to her torso then kicked the slacks off her hips.

_Again….You won't let go! That's why you stay here in this tiny ass apartment dealing with assholes on a regular basis!_

She let out an exasperated anguished growl as she nearly tripped over her feet. She caught her balance on the pivoting of her hip, grasping the edge of the table before she kissed the floor. Her head dropped then shook in self disappointment as she lifted herself back up. Alex was surprised she had made it this far without drinking herself into the arms of Death. It had been what nearly a year since Clay's body had been found in Boston Harbor's Inner Harbor. The Boston PD had to hook the broken form of her lover as it had been entangled in a set of lobster traps from a nearby trawler. The body had been so badly beaten and in such a decomposed state that no one could recognize the slightest hints of the strong jaw line or nose that had once been prominent. The only way they could confirm it was him was through dental records.

The case remained unsolved to this very day.

Few clues if any were found. His wallet and keys and watch were gone indicating the motive was robbery. But Alex couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. She continued to feel the sensation of underlying factor. It was something that either was covered up or overlooked. But why would the police cover up the facts? Clay wasn't some high profile person or criminal for crying out loud! He was able to hold his own anywhere. No, something wasn't right.

Alex had spent countless hours, days, and yes even weeks following up on leads, reading police reports that were all but blacked out for but a few lines in random spots. Public records weren't of any assistance either. Her requests were consistently turned down for some bullshit reason or another, citing some statute or law that would've taken a warlock to decipher. Oh and let's not forget those nice generic block letters that all government agencies loved to give out. The ones that said in so many civil words, "We're not telling you shit."

Still, she refused to give in and continued her search. Dead ends were more common than open roads which had deepened her misgivings and anger even further. When she stormed into the Chief of Police's office demanding answers, the said leader of the force had her promptly escorted out by means of two large sergeants as he calmly and arrogantly informed the distraught woman that if she ever showed her face like that again she would be sued and jailed.

The papers wouldn't even help her. It was like when she mentioned the name Clay Kaczmarek they would shut down or when someone was willing to lend a hand it was more of a hollow gesture that materialized in the way of articles that she had scanned and picked apart a hundred times over. Of course the sources were of a legal persuasion meaning again, Alex was being stonewalled.

"I know they're hiding something," she continued peeling away the white shirt and bra which was followed by the boy shorts creating a trail from the hall to the bathroom.

The shower did little to alleviate her tension but she remained under the forced jets, not wanting to pry apart from the steamy curtain that enveloped the small space. Her hands clawed downward against the tile as she felt the painful memories surface. Her tears were consumed with the droplets from her body, falling together as one. With a sudden snap of her elbow, Alex pounded the wall over and over, ignoring the roaring dull ache growing in her hand. Her other one joined its sibling, pummeling the unforgiving tile.

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!?"

Alex pushed off from the slick surface, backing up into the opposite side. She allowed her body to slide down the smooth squares of white until her body was curled up on the shower floor. Alex suddenly felt cold inside as rage morphed into sorrow.

"I'm so alone."

Her sobs choked her throat and chest as Alex gave up and let her mind and body purge. The water had turned tepid by this point but she didn't notice or care really. Alex lifted her chin towards the punishing rivers of ice, letting them wash over her as her body was robbed of precious heat. Maybe this was best; to let herself slowly wither until she could be with him once again…

_"What is our mission?"_

Alex jerked her eyes open. Her heart raced as the accented voice spoke again.

_"My brother has said nothing to me, other than I should be honored to have been invited."_

That was definitely a man's voice. But it had sounded as if it was right alongside her. As though….

_He was standing right here…._

Alex snapped her head to the right finding no one there. Her fingers parted back the curtain showing off the rest of the bathroom. But it was empty except for her. She planted her palms against the wall and forced herself upright, slowly as she strained to listen for any movement beyond the bathroom door.

_"An excellent kill."_

Her hand furiously twisted the water off. The only sounds coming from the tight room was from within her chest and the sprinkling of water off her hair and body.

_"Fortune favors your blade."_

Okay, whoever this asshole was was about to have a very bad night. Besides, who the HELL spoke like that? Fortune favors your blade! Please, that kind of talk would get your ass kicked on the street!

Without drawing the curtain aside, Alex slipped from the basin, grabbing the towel hanging on the rack. She didn't waste precious moments with drying her skin as the warm air drafting through the windows was evaporating the beaded crystals from her skin. Alex walked heel toe as it was something she picked up from Clay. She never stopped to think or ask why he did such a movement but now it was clear. Her feet carried her towards the bedroom she had once shared with him, collecting the sword that was resting between the mattress and box springs. Clay had insisted she keep it there at all times.

_"Why keep this damn thing here? The neighborhood isn't that bad. I mean I know Krav Maga for crying out loud!"_

_ "You just never know who may decide to drop in Lexi."_

The sharp tongue had delivered seriousness to his words. It was as if Clay had feared for her safety and life. But why would he harbor such sentiments? Sure parts of Boston were rough but when he had spoken that day it was as though something darker was waiting. Something sinister was lurking in the darkness. Something Clay feared greatly. But what or who could awaken such sentiments? Sure he could be an arrogant ass but this was a side of him she had never seen before.

Ahead something flashed, causing her to freeze. Her muscles tensed with the blade held in a neutral position. Clay had taught her what he knew which was different than her own set of skills. It complimented her Krav moves nicely.

_"So show me how to disarm me."_

The pair had spent hours sparring in the park on warm spring days; inside when it was too hot over summer. Both would be panting hard with sweat gluing their clothing to their skin. Clay would flash that smart ass smirk that she loved. It fit him beautifully.

_"Whoa! Easy there super girl! I need that hand!"_

She had almost severed his hand on that day.

Alex shook her head feeling the short lived spray across her face as she flattened against the wall. Her heart froze when she saw it again. It was a man! Well the poor bastard was about to have a very bad night.

She trailed the shadowy outline in the direction it moved, poising her weapon to strike. She had the intruder cornered, he couldn't go anywhere else. The living room was a dead end and the only way out was the front door. She would've heard the front door open then shut or the window at the very least.

Silence greeted her.

_Bastard's hiding! _

Alex darted behind the hutch holding her breath as not to rattle the solid furnishing. The pendulum on the clock steadily ticked back and forth but that would be the only disturbance to her ears. She cautiously peered around the corner, using the light from the street and the bathroom to guide her eyes. Nothing. The streams of white were unbroken from under the couch and chairs.

"No," she crept out to the center of the room, frantically searching for the unknown intruder. "No, that's impossible."

Alex was dumbfounded. Was she seeing things?

"No," she argued with herself. "No, I saw the figure of a man and it was solid. I know I'm not crazy…."

Her voice began to trail at the last word. She wasn't losing her mind! Was she? Alex had suffered serious depression after Clay's death but she wasn't seeing black shapes in her apartment. With sword still clutched fiercely in her hand, Alex sprinted for the bathroom.

She nearly ripped the cabinet door off the rusted hinges as she snatched the bottle from the top shelf. Alex ignored the rattling and tapping of bottles that spilled into the sink as she fumbled clumsily with the cap. Her hand shook hard as she dispensed the tablet onto her waiting palm. Alex threw it back into her throat, swallowing it dry. It proved to be a huge miscalculation as it glued to the back of her trachea. Quickly, Alex tore the faucet open shoving her head under the stream. Five gulps was what it took to push the valium down.

Alex came up for air, tilting her head back as she forced the rush into her lungs. Slowly she brought her head back down, opening her eyes. What awaited her froze her body where it stood.

The reflection in the mirror caused her to let out a short yelp as the man stood behind her. Alex found the energy and spun around, finding no one there. She jerked her head back towards the mirror finding the man staring straight at her. He didn't move or speak but stood there. Gradually curiosity subdued the fear as Alex caught sight of his appearance.

Jet black hair that was unruly but short. His skin was a rich almond hue but not from the sun. No, that shade was natural on him. Hints of stubble on his chin and upper lip accented his strong jaw and taut features. His lips were perfect; kissable and flawless. He was dressed strangely; definitely not from this century. Who the Hell wore tights?! Worse yet, the boots were up to the knees! And that white shroud or whatever it was called. And what was up with the red sash? But it was the deadly row of knives along that odd red sash and sword that was nearly as tall as her that rested out and up front that made her pause. Now that was NOT something a person could get away with doing in this day and age. The FBI would be all over him like white on rice for the get up; yet it all looked and felt chillingly familiar somehow and perhaps comforting. Why did she think that?

The chills suddenly rematerialized, streaking down her chest and spine. Alex couldn't move as the cold enveloped her. Her fingers clawed around the porcelain edge as her breath hitched in her throat. But just as fast as the icy tendrils appeared, warmth rose through the thickness, breaking her free from the former's grip. Alex screwed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath before lifting her chin up to meet the man in the mirror once again.

She had never seen anyone who vaguely resembled this man and here she was staring at him like he was lost family or lover! But still she feels….compelled; drawn even towards him. Her heart was hammering against her ribs as she tilted her head a little to the right and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

_Eyes…._

His eyes were stunning! They seemed out of place upon the tan frame but Alex didn't care. They complimented his features perfectly.

_Breathtaking….._

_ Beautiful…_

_ Soulful….._

Alex felt as if they were searching; searching deep into her soul. And she let them. The wall she had constructed was toppled with one look. A tiny smile broke her lips for the first time since….

She licked her lips subconsciously as a hand reached up and towards the image; a sensation overcame her as the glass met warm skin. Tiny bolts of electricity surged down then up her spine and fanned across strong planes of her back. At the same instant the ghost in the mirror had paralleled her action, lifting his hand up to meet hers.

The world around her melted away leaving her and the mysterious one behind.

_Kadar….._

The accented voice breathed into her mind. She smiled at the name. Was that his name?

As their hands met on the plane of glass, darkness overpowered her. Her vision darkened then brightened then darkened as her body buckled and trembled violently. Alex gripped the sink but her body had become deadweight, dragging her down onto the cold tiles.

_Kadar….._

_ Clay….._

Her voice pleaded before the final assault was launched. Alex felt the darkness consuming her as the feeling of falling overcame her.

* * *

Kadar Al-Sayf screamed as he bolted upright from the hay that made his bed. His heart thundered in his chest, flooding his ears with the sound of rushing blood. Sweat dampened the shirt and sleeves closest to his skin despite the cool night air. His hair had been plastered to his forehead. He darted his eyes around the room, seeing his brother Malik and fellow Assassin Altair Ibn-LaAhad sleeping soundly. Both were bathed in the silvery curtain of moonlight as it invaded their place of slumber. Neither one had stirred or even made sound.

How could they have not heard his screams and cries?

The dream had been so real! He could still see her before him!

_The woman was standing there staring at him as though she knew him. Her hair was rich like the finest silk that graced the markets of the streets. Her skin was fairer than his indicating a European ancestry perhaps. It had been peppered with crystal droplets causing her to shimmer like a diamond. Her body had been clad in single layer of cloth as she stood in front of a basin of some kind. Her mouth parted slightly as though she wanted say something but was prevented from doing so. _

But it had been the eyes.

_The beautiful but haunted expression that dominated the deep jewels of sapphire that he could've mistaken for the Mediterranean. He could feel her pain. Feel the clenching in his chest and throat as they gazed at one another through a single pane of glass. Despite the layer separating them it felt as if they were worlds apart. His skin was wet where a tear had ran over then down into the straw below. He remembered her hand had pressed against it as her eyes reached out begging for him to make that connection. Kadar had felt drawn to her, raising his hand to mirror hers; to complete that bond. He had even cursed the barrier that kept them apart. But that precious link they had created had been had shattered. She had fallen under some spell leaving him helpless to watch as she slipped into unconsciousness. _

_Alexandra….._

He found himself smiling at the name. The owner of that name had a heavenly voice; an angel perhaps.

Then the smile faded as apprehension trickled in.

But what did it mean? Had sorcery been involved? Had the Templers somehow created this? Perhaps it was something else? He had to know! This dream had to mean something!

_Kadar…_

He heard her calling out his name again but it was under duress. As he opened his mouth to say her name, ruffling from his right halted his word in the bottom of his throat.

"Kadar," his brother yawned and sat upright cracking the bones as he straightened his body. Unlike him, Malik was a higher level Assassin, wearing robes similar to Altair's: White with the same buckle and sash. Kadar's was grey.

"Kadar what ails you?"

"I was awakened by a sound," he lied. "I thought it was an intruder or the Templars attacking."

Malik landed feet first on the floor, gripping his blades as he scoured the perimeter. Altair did not stir as the older brother rounded the pile of hay, stabbing it with brisk but shallow stabs. His blade returned clean each time. He proceeded to the next and repeated the same technique. This time his sword struck something solid.

"Ah," He retracted his arm pulling out a large dead rat at the tip of his blade. "This would appear to be the source of your anxieties Brother." He raised an eyebrow in a show of light humor.

"Of course," he nodded in relief. Malik had taken his lie at face value and the dead rat was an unexpected supplement to the procured myth. He didn't mention that the Templars didn't know the location of where they resided. His brother had deceived him. He could see the distracted look that lined his eyes, even in the pale shower of the moon's rays. But the older Al-Sayf chose to address the matter once the sun was up.

"Now rest," his older brother lightly scolded him. "Our strength and minds will fail us if we don't."

Kadar turned around on the bundle of straw, listening to his brother get settled in the pile beside him. He stared up at the ceiling of the stable, unable to seek the slumber his body craved. His mind was lost; lost in another place.

The girl, Alexandra, haunted his vision. The desperation that flooded her rich eyes of cobalt felt like a stab through his torso. The need to help her gnawed at his soul causing his stomach to churn as he lay there, letting his mind drift back to the vision of stunning ice. Everything else had been shut out including the mission he had been invited to on with his brother and Altair.

* * *

_**Abstergo...Italy...**_

"I'm sorry Lexi…."

Clay Kaczmarek mused with sorrow and regret. He buried his face in the pillow to prevent the perverted lenses of the cameras from seeing his suffering. He swore those bastards got off on watching him and this was one time they wouldn't get shit out of him. His mind was slipping, bleeding with the memories of the past, refusing to differentiate between past and present. He cursed Lucy for betraying them all. Ever since having that conversation with the woman, Juno, Clay knew what it spelled.

_Clay,_

_I've seen the security records from last night. You must want an explanation. I had hoped to tell you about it little by little, to get you on my side, but it's too late now._

_William__is using us. In this war. In this war against the__Templars__, he doesn't think about the lives he's hurting. We aren't people to him. How can we trust someone like that? Clay, you of all people should understand._

_Abstergo__cares about helping people. They understand the realities of the world, its limitations._

_But I know that nothing I can say now will really change your mind._

_I've deleted the security records.__Vidic__will never discover the breach. I promised to protect you, but I can't let you leave. William and the others must never know._

_I'm sorry._

_-Lucy_

She betrayed them! What if she told the Templars about Alex? They would hunt her down and torment her that was for certain, convinced she knew something about the Pieces of Eden. If Lucy was willing to turn on the Assassins, there was no telling what she was now capable of! God why had he not done more to protect Alex? William had refused to let him have any contact with her that night he left.

_We cannot have anyone knowing about this Clay! It's for her safety! The less she knows the better!_

_ Who will keep her safe now William!? She isn't exactly an Assassin! _

_ We have to stick with the mission Clay. You knew the consequences of becoming an Assassin. Relationships merely distract us. _

_ Oh well aren't you just the Dr. Drew of our Order! _

Clay remembered every detail of that night. Every touch, kiss, caress, and moan of pleasure. It had been decided he would leave late in the night, after Alex had fallen asleep. Clay had written a note claiming he was going to run to the store as they were out of a few things. Before he left, Clay had sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in the image of the brunette sleeping soundly in the bed they had shared for the last three years. He reached out and stroked her cheek, feeling her stir beneath his caress. Clay leaned down to share one last kiss before he departed. He slipped a photo of them in the park in a pocket of his bag where it would stay.

"Bye Lexi," he whispered. "I will always love you."

That was the last time he would ever see her face with his eyes.

He knew what needed to be done.

**Next update will be Kadar/Alex...Clay's POV is part of the story as Alex is still determined to find out about his death.**


	2. First Encounter

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex (But not if a certain young assassin has anything to say about it!)

* * *

_**Boston…..Present**_

Alex sat perched on the edge of the couch, ignoring the moderate volume emulating from the TV a few feet away. It was raining now; the windows pelted with a steady sheen that raced down before collecting at the ledge. In her hands was a cooling mug of green tea; the idea of brewing coffee had made her tongue turn bitter. Hunger eluded her as her mind was overwhelmed, shutting down her body's need for sustenance. A feeble sip was taken as Alex struggled to recall the dream that visited her after passing out on the bathroom floor.

_"Where the hell am I?"_

_ Alex couldn't see where she was as her surroundings were masked in a veil of darkness. She stretched her arms out and slowly turned 360 degrees. Her efforts were for naught as she was rewarded with the same emptiness that she started in. _

_ "Okay this is not good. Wake up Alex…..Wakey wakey….wake up wake up…."_

_ The sudden flash blinded her sight, bringing her down to her hands and knees causing her to yelp in pain as the shearing beams cut through the air. Alex covered her eyes with both hands as her body became enveloped with subtle warmth that cloaked her body like a blanket. _

_ "Rise….." _

_ Alex felt her feet and legs obeying. Her hands dropped to her sides as her eyes fluttered in caution. The intensity decreased as her eyes lifted open and saw the one who addressed her. Alex was at a loss for words at sight of the woman standing before her. She was taller with a strong but distinctly feminine form. Her face was strong and handsome with cutting rings of midnight. Her dress was strange though: Flowing robes of beautiful cloth trailed behind and across her athletic form. A headdress of some kind adorned her head; perhaps she was of royalty or in a position of significance. Strands of chocolate silk brushed her back and shoulders, almost appearing to dance with the robes in a gentle waltz. Her poise was one of grace and she seemed to be walking on air as her toes did not touch the ground. _

_ "Who are you?" _

_ Lips of dark rose curved into a parting but sad smile. _

_ "You have forgotten us…." As if Alex was supposed to know._

_ "How do I forget someone I never met?"_

_ "Your mind is clouded," the woman took a step closer. _

_ "Well I did fall in my bathroom after seeing a strange guy in my mirror so I guess you could say it is clouded."_

_ "You are needed. The time of battle draws near."_

_ "What battle? Is Boston falling apart? Did the Yankees make it to the playoffs again?"_

_ The woman extended her arm and lightly caressed the side of Alex's jaw and cheek ignoring her attempts of light humor. _

_ "Seek the one; the destiny of the sword."_

_ "Now you're just talking in tongues okay? What Destiny of the Sword? What battle?"_

_ "The key….."_

_ "Okay now you're just talking nonsense!"_

_ "The Cross…..Those who bear it will do nothing to stop you and get the key."_

_ "Well if I knew what the key looked like I could go find it."_

_ "Trust this," the cool fingers rested over her heart. "It will call for you."_

_ "Okay so I find a key to keep some cross from doing what exactly?" Alex felt her head starting to spin from the fractured wording and cryptic speech. _

_ "The Temples and Grand Temple; our knowledge and power. The Cross cannot have it."_

_ "Where is this Grand Temple?"_

_ "The sphere will guide you."_

_ "Not again," Alex rolled her eyes. "Speak English okay?"_

_ "The descendant of the Prophet will find you. It is the ties that bind us that will lead us out of darkness. Hear my words little Mera for there are those who wish to see humanity fall."_

_ "You mean the Cross right?"_

_ "Yes," the woman smiled but this time with warmth. "Others have fallen for fallacies passed as truth. Let my words be the message of hope."_

_ "Gotcha," Alex wasn't sure where or how to comprehend this conversation._

_ "The sword will find you."_

_ "Again with that funny talk." Alex felt as if they were going around in circles._

_ "Be well little Mera…" the woman leaned in placing a light but chaste kiss to her forehead. _

Alex sighed and stood up, feeling the headache start to bubble in the center of her forehead. She looked at the clock noting the time before heading back into the shower.

_I have got to be losing my mind….._

* * *

_**Jerusalem…1191**_

"You are silent Kadar," Mailk noted his brother's withdrawn mood. It was unusual for his younger brother to fall back from riding alongside Altair. Normally he would be pestering the Master Assassin with his fathomless questioning. In reality, Malik was inwardly relieved at the change for he detested the attitude of Altair. Kadar would shut out the advice and words Malik preached as Altair's arrogance and brashness were wearing onto the younger Al-Sayaf which drew deep concern in his mind. In his brother's eyes, Altair could do no wrong.

"I did not rest well."

"Why did you deceive me when I asked what was wrong?"

Kadar felt his heart stop. Malik had caught on to his lies.

"I wished not to worry you that is all. I had a nightmare. It is nothing."

"But why the deception? I would not have been upset if you told me such."

Kadar held his tongue, unsure of how to tell his brother about seeing the strange woman or if he could tell him at all.

"This mission is too great for you to worry about my dreams, Brother." Kadar shifted to the very matter. "What is this mission that we are on?"

"All you need to know is that you should be honored to be asked to accompany us on this mission."

Kadar huffed and rode up to where Altair was and hoped the Master Assassin would answer his question. His brother was strict where the Creed was concerned unlike the latter who could lash out and be careless in his moves. That was what created the rift between Malik and Altair. Caution versus impulse; pride versus humility.

"We've arrived," Altair dismounted followed by the brothers. Solomon's Temple resided under Mount Moriah. It was heavily guarded so walking through the front doors was not an option. The Master Assassin was aware of the guards that prevented anyone's entrance, particularly the Assassins.

"How do we get inside?" Kadar looked to the gold eyed one.

"Follow me."

* * *

Alex stepped out from the shower, looking at the mirror with relief. Kadar with the shining blue eyes wasn't there. Perhaps she had been imagining the whole thing after all. But why did it leave her melancholy and an emptiness that surfaced at the thought of him being a trick. Partially satisfied with her self-diagnosis, Alex went to dress and was determined to enjoy her day off by not doing anything.

Thunder rolled over the city with a few streaks of lightning illuminating the dim rooms and corridor.

"Perfect way to spend the day: indoors."

Alex set the kettle on the stove and retrieved a mug and bag. The instant her hands touched the counters the vision slammed her mind with the force of a baseball bat. Her head screamed with the sharp pain radiating from every direction as her hands curled the counter's edge to keep from falling to the hard cheap linoleum. Tendon stretched the skin as her fingers turned white, void of blood. Alex used the counter for support as she slipped from the present.

_"Wait! There must be another way! This one does need to die!"_

_ The older brother, Malik cautioned but Altair rebuffed him and forced the elderly man to his knees as the hidden blade shot out and punctured the back of the innocent's neck. Blood sprayed the vest and hat along with the silver streaks that crowned his head. The fresh infusion of copper and iron added to the musty dampness of the tunnel. Malik was horrified at the action while Kadar applauded him. _

_ "An excellent kill! Fortune favors your blade!"_

_ "Not fortune, skill," Altair proudly replied. "If you watch a little longer you may learn something."_

_ "And go against everything the Master has taught us?" Malik demanded, incredulous over this blatant disregard for the Creed. _

_ "And what would you have done?" Altair challenged with a cold smirk. Malik tensed as his rising anger simmered below the surface. _

_ "I wouldn't have brought attention to ourselves! I wouldn't have killed an innocent! I would've followed the Creed!"_

_ "That 'innocent' as you put it could have alerted the Templars or anyone else we're here. Nothing is true and everything is permitted." He looked pointedly at Kadar. "Remember these words. It doesn't matter how the task is completed as long as it is done."_

_ "But the way-" Malik argued but Altair rudely silenced him. _

_ "My way is better." _

_ Malik shook his head and threw his arms up in disgust, giving up on Altair. "I'm going to scout ahead. Don't bring us any more dishonor upon us."_

_ Kadar waited until his brother was around the corner before asking Altair about the mission. _

_ "What is our mission? My brother has said nothing to me other than I should be honored to have been invited."_

Alex remembered the things she heard the night before. Her eyes were screwed tight forcing the tears of pain from their reservoirs and onto the black surface below.

"Oh god someone help…."

Her voice was weak and timid in its plea. Her knees buckled and wavered, refusing to support her for much longer. As if someone had hit the play button in her mind, the vision resumed playing.

_"The master believes the Templars found something below the Temple Mound." Altair saw no wrong in answering the younger man's question. _

_ "Treasure?" The idea of finding something great and valuable danced across the baby blue hues. _

_ "I do not know but the Master considers it important or else he would not have asked us to retrieve it."_

"No," she whispered. The deep sense of dread and foreboding sunk like a rock in her lower body before rising up and spreading out. Something bad was coming. Something tragic. "Kadar don't…."

_The chamber was vast with a stunning relief protruding from the ancient rock. It looked like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. Wooden scaffolds and platforms dotted the walls and spaces while below work benches and tools were scattered about. One the wall where the intricate carvings and pillars stood tall and proud, a large sarcophagus was nested between two solid thick pillars. _

_ "The treasure must be there," Malik pointed out the encasement. _

_ "Is-Is that the Ark of the Covenant?" Kadar was timid in his question. _

_ "Don't be silly! It's just a fairy tale," Altair dismissed the notion. _

_ "Then what is it?" Kadar turned and questioned his superior. _

_ "Hide! Someone is coming!" _

The heaviness amplified dragging Alex to the ground. Her breathing was turning labored as the hammering against her skull threatened to rupture her head. The source of her agony was revealed.

_"I want through this gate before sunset! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!" The heavily French accent resonated through the chamber. _

_ "Robert de Sale," Altair recognized the voice. "His life is mine."_

_ "No, we are to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert if necessary." _

_ "He stands between us and It! I would say it's necessary!"_

_ "Discretion Altair-"_

_ "No, cowardice! That man is our greatest enemy! Here is our chance to be rid of him!"_

_ "You have already broken two segments of our Creed! Now you are willing to break the third! Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"_

_ "I am you superior in both title and ability! You should know better than to question me."_

_ Kadar felt the gathering tension between the two men like a rising summer storm. Below the sounds of the Templars working to get to closer to achieving their goal could be heard. _

_ "You will seal our deaths for sure by this Altair!" Malik hissed with eyes narrowed and hands curled into a set of tight fists. _

_ Altair ignored him and proceeded to head down the first ladder with Kadar and Malik following. The Templars were unaware of their presence as they were engulfed in retrieving what was in the Ark. Altair leapt from the landing to the center of the room, approaching with quiet steps as he revealed the trio to the enemy. _

_ "Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here."_

_ "Ah, so this explains my missing man," the towering bald Frenchman chuckled. "And what is it you want?" _

_ The contingent of Templars was dressed in similar fashion: Grey under robes with white flowing tunics adorned with a large red cross. _

"The Cross!" Alex shrieked as the woman from her dream's words cracked through. The Cross wasn't a thing! It was people!

_"Blood," Altair lunged for the Grand Master as Malik swiped at his arm only to grapple air. Robert was prepared, catching the arm that concealed the hidden blade before it could slice his throat. His other hand restrained the other arm of the Assassin as his strength was greater than Altair's. Altair struggled against him but Robert exerted no effort in keeping the assassin at a distance._

_ "I spare you only because I need you to return to your Master and deliver a message. The holy land is lost to me and he should leave when he has the chance. Stay and all of you die."_

_ Altair felt the air rushing over his body before the collision of wood and bone took place. The support beams splintered allowing for the unstable pillars of stone to collapse before him. _

_ "Kill the Assassins!"_

Alex sat up feeling the chills penetrating her body. She looked down to notice her clothing was soaked in perspiration. Her hair was matted to her neck and forehead which made her groan as she stood on shaky feet. She put a hand to her head as the dull roar of the headache was abating to an annoying poke. Her ears rumbled with the rush of blood that dulled her hearing.

"I need another shower," she started for the bathroom peeling away the sticky layers of cotton. She started to turn on the water but immediately pivoted around to the toilet seconds before her stomach purged itself of its contents. Alex coughed and groaned as her abdomen convulsed and pumped on its own accord, robbing her of any ounce of control. She dare didn't move as the spastic contractions continued to rack her body. Now she was vomiting nothing but bile which compounded to her growing misery. Alex rested her forehead on the rim of cool porcelain for a moment before deciding to rise and seek comfort in the steady jets.

* * *

Kadar groaned as consciousness beckoned him. His eyes rippled under their lids before stirring open to his surroundings. The first thing that greeted him was the sensation of plush material pressed beneath his cheek. He discovered his environment was not what he had started out in. The Temple of Solomon was gone! His brother was gone! Altair was gone! Robert de Sable was gone! Carefully he sat up, mindful he could be in a trap. But wait, de Sable wanted them dead! So how could he be alive if….

A soft glow appeared as if something was reading his thoughts. Kadar stood and rounded the couch and discovered the Apple resting under a table. Strange, it wasn't in the golden stand that Malik had found it in. It was naked.

_His hands collapsed around the Piece of Eden as it started glowing in its resting place. Kadar had gripped it first with de Sable and Malik right behind him. It was warm in his hands as they cupped the artifact. The illuminating radiance that started out as a low blanket of gold turned bright sharp and painful causing all who laid eyes on it to shriek and protect their eyes. Kadar felt light but heavy at the same time as a burning fire consumed his body mind and soul. His screams were silenced as the light filled his mouth and throat. _

The Apple had brought him here. But where was here? And who else was here?

The assassin knelt down and retrieved the artifact, grimacing in anticipation of it awakening again. But to his surprise and relief it remained cold and silent at the touch of his fingers. What triggered it Apple to behave as it had? Why was he here?

His internal questioning was interrupted by the sound of water rushing down the hall. Clutching the Apple tight, Kadar proceeded down the hall. The rooms to his right and left were dark but filled with furnishing and adornments. No Templars or others were present. He continued with trepidation until he reached the door at the end of the hall, finding it was ajar. He peeked through the crack but didn't see anyone yet he could hear sounds of water splashing from behind the blue curtain. Perhaps it was the enemy.

Instinct told him to stay covert in his observation. He waited until the water was cut off and a slender hand grabbed the nearby towel. A few seconds later the curtain was hurled aside and a woman stepped out. Kadar caught sight of the toned arms and legs along with the smooth torso and supple breasts. Her hair was flattened against her back which prevented him from seeing her hair color. His eyes traveled lower then paused as he noticed the only hair was on her head. He was reminded of one of those statues that were in Rome or Athens. He was no stranger to the female body as prostitution had been common in the streets. But this woman was no prostitute the voice in his head growled.

Kadar couldn't but help to stare as she continued twisting and moving to dry her skin. She was beautiful.

* * *

Alex swiped the fog from the mirror with the brush of her hand. She felt better now that she had a shower and empty stomach. The visions or hallucinations were really getting to her. Maybe she needed to take the train down to New York City and stay for a while. Desmond wouldn't mind seeing her. He's always bothering her to come down anyways.

She took a step back and unraveled the towel from around her body.

Kadar caught sight of the lithe form again this time a small gasp escaped his lips.

Alex froze and wrapped the towel tightly around her. She wasn't alone. Her heart pounded despite her mind's will for it to stabilize as she pulled the door aside to an empty hallway. In her robe was a blade she kept just in case and this was one of those times. Her fingers curled around the hilt, feeling reassured she had a means of protection.

Walking heel to toe down the carpeted floor, she examined each room finding nothing disturbed or touched. There were some valuable items that one could simply procure but they remain in place. Disturbed, Alex felt her unease increasing as she came to the living room. With blade in a strike position, she searched through the poor lighting scanning for movement.

The blow came from behind.

Alex fell forward but did a dive roll losing the blade in the process. She looked up to see the figure of a man standing over her. She couldn't see his features but that was last thing on her mind. The man lunged forward to which Alex responded with a hard swipe of her feet bringing the intruder down on his back with a hard thud. Alex grasped the blade and pounced on the man, straddling his hips as her upper torso rushed forward causing her towel to loosen and unravel exposing her naked body to him. His hand shot up and curled around her neck to keep her from stabbing him in the throat or chest. He shut out the naked flesh hovering over him as it could be a distraction to seal his death. Alex swallowed hard feeling the pressure of his grip pushing against her windpipe. She swiped the blade but his other hand caught the wrist in mid strike. Her strength was no match for the one below her. He was gaining ground by creating distance between them.

The brief but bright flash of lightning unveiled their faces to one another. Alex suddenly went limp as Kadar remembered the striking eyes that matched his. Their hearts froze as the air solidified in their throats and chests. She sat back on her heels with the blade loose in her hold. Kadar sat up as his name rolled off her tongue in a feathery whisper.

"Kadar….."

"Alexandra…." He blinked then narrowed his eyes as his mind consumed the image before him.

"It's you," she wasn't sure what to believe. "But…how?"

Alex realized his eyes had shifted downward towards her still nude body. Her hands went over her chest and groin as the small gasp escaped her lips. She felt embarrassed as the flush tinge kissed her cheeks and neck before covering her chest. Her hands fumbled with the towel as she hastily covered herself back up nearly stumbling backwards in her rush.

"Excuse me," she took off leaving the assassin on the floor in bewilderment.

"Don't move," she pointed feeling the sweet glaze of ice looking her over before she vanished around the corner and out of sight.

Kadar sat mute as he was still in a daze. The woman from his dream was here! And she was very much alive. And the emptiness that had resided in his soul had melted into warmth. A small grin crossed his lips as he revisited their encounter in his mind. And she had been nude…

The young Assassin sat back with arms bracing the floor as glanced over at the Apple which remained quiet. He had been brought here, to her, for a reason. Whatever it was it had to be of great importance.

* * *

Dr. Mitsuko Nakamura loved a challenge.

She had received direction from Rikkin regarding a new project that Abstergo was about to carry out. Otto was to continue searching for the next subject for the Animus Project leaving her free to focus on the task presented before her. She had delved into what they achieved with the Animus and the line of subjects up to 16, looking for something in particular. It had appeared with Subject 16 and no other subject to date. It had surfaced in the DNA markers; specifically marker 2112. It was present in those with lineage from the First Civilization. 16 had been directly descended from Adam that meant there were others out there like him. Of course there were the descendants of the First Civilization but this marker was rare; special it could be said. Perhaps it could be better stated that the odds of finding individuals with this specific marker were one in a trillion. Still Nakamura was undaunted by these statistics.

Of course the Animus Project would continue unabated as it was of great importance but this could assist in that very endeavor. The map of the Pieces' locations had yet to be located let alone the key. The Assassins wouldn't rest until they were stopped and that was something the Templars would not permit to happen.

She started with Adam and branched out his descendants. It would take some time but she would find them. They couldn't stay concealed forever.

* * *

"Okay, let's start this off on the right foot," Alex sat across from Kadar in the recliner. The assassin was sitting upright with throwing blades tucked in the belt across his waist. "You know you won't need to use those; not here at least."

She pointed at the weapons to which Kadar pointed at the row of gleaming daggers.

"Yeah," she nodded. "So now that we know one another's names I guess we could get to know one another and find out what exactly you are doing here."

She was greeted with a perplexed expression in the sweet blue eyes.

"And you don't know what I'm saying either; great."

"Alexandra….." He got up and pointed at her.

"Yes that's me." At least he could identify her. "And you're Kadar. We have already established this."

The assassin couldn't comprehend what she was speaking but her tone and gestures were enough for him to understand she was as equally frustrated with the language barrier. Alex instead looked down at the Apple that was seated in the center of the table. She leaned over and gathered it in her hands. Kadar watched the woman examine the artifact catching the deep burrow in her brow. It was as though she had seen it before.

_This is what the woman was holding in my dream…_

_ Only it was glowing and warm then….._

The Apple began to vibrate and come to life with golden radiance. Alex wasn't afraid but clutched precariously to her chest. Something overcame her; it was a need to protect it.

"The Cross," she muttered. "The Cross can't have this."

"T-The Cross….." Kadar mimicked her words. Alex lifted her eyes towards his seeing the deep concern looming behind the innocent gaze.

"Yes, The Cross," she nodded. "People, Kadar…..People want this."

"The Cross…." He mused. "Templars!"

"Templars? As in the Knights Templar?"

"Not Knights," Kadar snarled as he curled his hands into a set of tight fists. "Enemies of the Assassins."

"Wait," Alex shot her hand up. "You're speaking English! How is that possible?"

Kadar subconsciously bit on his lower lip and gestured to the Apple. "That."

"This let you speak English? What is this called?"

"The Apple," he simply stated.

"Nice name," Alex continued guarding the Piece. "I saw this in my dream. A woman was holding this. She told me about the Cross and how a battle was coming."

Something clicked in her mind as she sunk into the chair.

"Could they have had something to do with Clay?" Her heart began to sprint.

"Who is Clay?" The assassin tilted his head in curiosity.

"He was my…..fiancé." With the Apple in one hand, Alex got up and went towards the table against the wall. She picked up the black framed photo and handed it over to him. Kadar masked the stab of envy at the strange image of Alexandra in the arms of the blonde haired man. She looked so happy and he couldn't mistake the love shared between them.

"He was found dead in the harbor a year ago. I felt as if the cops were hiding something and when I went looking for answers I was nearly thrown in jail for my troubles."

While Kadar was uneducated in 21st Century slang, he understood tone very well. He gingerly set the photo down on the table. He felt empathy for her. She had suffered a great loss just as he had lost his brother in Solomon's Temple.

But the mention of the Templars made his blood go cold. Alexandra was in danger only she didn't know it…..yet. With the Apple in her possession she made a very lucrative target for the Templar Order. Movement from the corner of his eye made him look up to see the Apple growing cold yet again.

"We can't let them have this," she said out of nowhere. Her eyes tracked upward until they locked with his. Understanding was exchanged between them. The Assassin became resolved in keeping the brunette and the Apple out of Templar hands.

* * *

Warren Vidic strolled down the corridor, reading the file in his clutches. Today was a good day. Their guest was recovering nicely though confused and disoriented. But that was to be expected. It had been such a long journey and great distances were known to take a toll on one's mind and body. It was a shame about Subject 16 however. He had been their greatest hope. But Nakamura was already tracking several leads on candidates for Project Uni. Of course the genetic marker was extremely unique and very rare which intensified the urgency in locating a suitable candidate. If his theory was true then they would be further ahead than originally anticipated. The Assassins wouldn't know what hit them.

**The guest that is mentioned is an AC character. And I can imagine Kadar with one of those grins that a 14 year old would have after seeing a Playboy magazine. ) **


	3. Signs

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex (Though a certain assassin will protest otherwise)…

This is more Protective!Kadar than anything :)

* * *

"You can't walk around dressed like that," Alex gestured to Kadar's robes with concern. "Not in Boston anyways. Someone may think you're a mental patient."

The young assassin sat muted as Alex paced all the while keeping her eyes going between him and the Apple; the latter sat cold on the coffee table, not once cracking a single streak of gold since it decided to shut down an hour before. Kadar ran his hands over the heavy but soiled robes and tunic that clad his lithe form and frowned to himself. What was wrong with his assassin's robes? It was how he dressed and it was an honor to be clad in such garb. He glanced upward to her choice of clothing: Dark olive shirt that had sleeves cut off around the upper arms that showed off a feminine but tone definition while some unknown material straddled her hips before streaming down a pair of shapely legs. His eyes dipped a little further down catching a glimpse of the well rounded ass. She clearly did some physical work or activity. Her choice in attire was peculiar in its own way. Women did not wear pants in his time.

He failed to notice the welling of tears that began to bubble in the corners of her eyes.

"I kept some of Clay's clothes," she took a deep breath then collapsed into the chair. She leaned forward with hands masking the distressed expression that sullied her features. It was difficult even now to mention his name. Her voice decreased to a pained whisper. "I don't have the heart to get rid of them."

Kadar watched her smear the tears from her eyes as she struggled with the past clawing at the back of her mind. "But I don't think he would mind."

The half hearted smile lifted part of her mouth up in a feeble attempt to remain strong. Kadar could see how her pain reached beyond those beautiful sapphire rings, threatening to silence the light streaming through. She was not the only one to have lost someone close.

"You lost someone," he spoke quietly and sympathetically. "Someone you loved deeply."

"And I miss him every single day. But I suppose I should accept how life hasn't been so kind to me. This just another kick in the stomach for me."

"Why do you say that?"

Alex laughed with bitterness at his innocence. "I haven't had the easiest road you could say."

Kadar didn't press for further information as Alex was clearly hurting, reliving perhaps one the most painful events of her life. Instead he felt compelled to rise and stand before her. Alex lifted her heavy eyes towards his lighter warmer ones. His hand extended outward with patience in his eyes. She slipped her hand in his, finding its warmth surprisingly comfortable. The gentle tugging caused her to rise then fall into the gathering arms. Though he had only known her for a few hours, the young assassin felt the need to comfort her. He felt her forehead come to rest on his shoulder which bounced lightly as the deep sobs plagued her chest and throat.

His robes draped across her back as he raised his hand then slid his fingers between the rich strands of taffeta. The finest silk to ever grace his touch felt like burlap in comparison. Kadar thought of his older brother Malik, wondering if he had survived the fight at Solomon's Temple. He had not shared a thought about the elder Al-Sayf since arriving in this city named Boston. His mind had been occupied with Alex and the Apple but her buried grief splintered the door that had staved off the pending angst gathering in his own mind.

"I loved him," she gripped Kadar's robes tighter until her knuckles were denied a single drop of blood. The flush skin drained to white as the pressure increased on the small joints. "I loved him and he was taken from me!"

Kadar responded by bringing them both to the couch, never letting the sobbing brunette go. A single tear trickled down his cheek as he remembered his brother with an aching heart. How he must have lived with the hurt and thoughts of his "death" held no measure of time or energy. Still he felt some sliver of comfort in Alex's presence and fiercely clung to that slender bit. It dulled the sharpness of the burning blade that pierced his soul. He rested his head on her shoulder, sensing she was quieting down. His hold on her remained steadfast perhaps it was because Kadar wasn't ready to let go.

"You lost someone too," she sniffled hard and pulled back from the tear stained tunic. "It was your brother."

He could only muster a short nod.

"Malik," she stuttered out of hesitation. "He was like you. You miss him. I can feel it."

It was then a firm pressure against his chest rested over his heart as her head came to rest alongside it. Kadar peered down with watery orbs of cerulean to see her hand resting comfortably in place. Her fingers were fanned out, creating a barrier against the world. Alex had fallen silent concerning the young assassin. His brow narrowed in worry as he craned his neck in an awkward position to see she had fallen asleep. Kadar couldn't but help to smile through bleary eyes. It was as though he was seeing himself when he used to take advantage of Malik and use his larger body for comfort when he was scared or hurt. It was a warm sensation on his body, one that fanned through the core of his body to his arms and legs. A slight blush crept up his neck and face as his fingers continued carding through her hair. It felt right having her body flush to his and Kadar was not about to question the rising feelings.

Kadar didn't want to move from the couch but the pinching sensation along the space between his neck and shoulder refused to let him be. Part of his blade had started to aggravate his discomfort by pushing directly into the right jut of his hip. The initial irritation evolved into a biting pressure that grew unbearable the longer he stayed in that position.

Slowly exhaling as he had learned from years to assassin's training, Kadar carefully maneuvered his arms and torso while his legs slid towards the edge of the couch. His eyes watched for any change in Alex's posture no matter how subtle it could appear. While most wouldn't detect them, Kadar's sharper vision could pick up the smallest twitches or motion. To his relief she wasn't bothered by the change in his body's position instead moving with his motions without protest. Kadar could feel the corners of his lips curling up causing a warm tingling in his chest to rise like the desert springs.

"Ka…." The groggy voice reverberated along his chest.

"Shhhh," his voice purred in her ear. Alex was partially coherent but could feel the strong arms clutching her tight to his chest. The assassin had remembered the large room that he assumed was where she slept and padded down the corridor towards the last door on the left.

The bed was spacious; a queen sized bed though Kadar didn't know that was what it was called. It was nothing like the piles of hay, cold dry earth, or flea infested carpets and rugs they had grown accustomed to from the unforgiving assassin lifestyle. Kadar lowered Alex on one side of the bed, stretching her legs towards his feet. He paused at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight laid out before him. A serene aura had lifted the dark veil that dominated her face most of the time since his arrival. His heart fluttered at how peaceful she appeared.

"You know what you're doing is considered illegal in all 50 states and US territories."

Alex lifted her head off the pillow meeting his stunned expression. Clearly her attempt to lighten the air went right over the young assassin's head.

"I-I am doing nothing wrong." He shot his hands up, growing fearful the longer he stood there.

"Kadar come here," Alex sat up and patted the space beside her. His feet rushed the rest of his body towards the beckoning hand. He eased on the edge of the bed, perched like a frightened animal.

"Relax," she sighed. "My sense of humor fell flat. I'm sorry."

Alex hung her head and closed her eyes feeling embarrassed over her latest blunder. Warm pressure wrapped over her hand followed by gentle pressure.

"Don't be sorry," he countered sweetly.

"It's been over a year and I still find myself waking up screaming and feeling my eyes stinging with tears. Sometimes at night, I swear I see him lying beside me. But it's a cruel mirage. But you know what? I shouldn't be dumping this on you. It's not fair and-"

"You are still in mourning. It is only natural to feel in such the manner you do. He was someone very close to you."

"We were supposed to be married," she sniffled.

Kadar rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward in how to respond. Instead of words his body answered. Alex slid over until their hips and legs were pressed together and realized she had missed the comforting embrace once his arms had locked around her. Kadar swayed while cradling Alex to his chest. He lightly hummed an old tune letting his native Arabic slip on his tongue. It was one of his favorites, one that Malik would sing to him.

Alex lightly smiled and closed her eyes, letting the song's spell take her under. It was a beautiful tune and the strange part was she understood every syllable. It was as simple as listening to someone speak English. But this held a delicate grace that the English tongue could never harbor.

"You won't leave me will you?"

Kadar stopped singing to find the pleading gaze looking upward to him.

"No," he found his fingers stroking those rich strands once again. "No, I won't leave you."

"It just seems everyone I love or care about is taken away from me. I'm so alone."

"No," she heard his voice growling above her. His hand slid in hers linking them together. "You are not alone."

Alex wanted to believe he wouldn't leave her but the pessimist within screamed he would leave her just like her parents, her friends, Clay, and even Desmond had left her in his own way.

"You must rest Alexandra," the thick accent urged carefully.

"Will you stay?"

Alex snuggled further into him.

"Yes, I will stay," he didn't intend to leave her but hearing her request was reassuring. His hands and body shifting both around until they were content on the bed. Alex caught the thin ribbons of musk, spice, sandalwood and earth radiating from the assassin. She found herself to be pleasantly surprised by such a subtle but rich combination coming from him. Kadar loosened his arms as she pivoted around until she was nose to nose with him. The hot puffs of breath tickled his face and neck. His hand reached out once again stroking the feathery tresses. He watched the sunlight streaming through the slender strands with awe. Now they took the appearance of pristine almond. Her eyes followed the curious digits as they carried on with their slow but thorough strokes.

"Will you show me?"

Kadar retracted his arm to his side while Alex propped her head up with an arm.

"Show me what you know. Teach me everything you can."

_Teach her, child….._

A feminine voice urged the assassin.

_Help her…..She needs you…_

"Yes," he promised earning a smile brimming with gratitude along with the slender arms looping his waist in return.

"Thank you."

Alex yawned and buried her face into the crook of his neck. The thin ribbons grew thicker as her nose rubbed against the base of his neck. Kadar swallowed hard, finding his heart racing at the closeness they shared. He had never been so close to a woman as his brother had dissuaded relationships as women could not only serve as a distraction but be a tool for the Templars, luring the weak in with seductive charms and sultry voices only to have a blade sever the heart or slash the throat.

But this one, Alexandra, she was neither. Her pain was genuine from suffering so much loss. The Apple had responded favorably when she cradled it without any ill effect; glowing softly like the sun at dusk as it settled over the mountains.

Kadar glanced at the stand behind Alex and noticed the Apple remained quiet. He had gathered it in his bag before bringing her back here, refusing to let it out of either one of his sights. The young assassin traced along the pillow and stand then across the still expression that dominated his companion. She was finally asleep.

"Rest Alexandra," he whispered. Kadar inhaled taking in the scent of apple settle in his senses. It fit her.

* * *

Vidic sat at his desk, reviewing the reports about Subject 16. They had failed in learning where the Pieces of Eden were concealed and were at an impasse. Rikkin wanted answers; no wait, Rikkin demanded answers. The normal channel of communication, email, had been overstepped in lieu of the CEO ripping Vidic apart "in person." Nakamura had been nowhere to be seen as she was locked up furiously searching for the perfect candidate for the Animus and for Project Uni. There was little media coverage about finding the body of a 30 year old male in the Tiber River as their connections in law enforcement and the local news outlets contorted the facts so it would raise no attention from the outside. Most wrote it off as an American tourist having wandered into the darker parts of the city.

The phone on his desk rang and Vidic was hesitant to answer it. Every other time it had rung it was Rikkin screeching on the other end about results and with each instance Vidic would offer the same unsatisfactory excuse.

_We are working around the clock on this Alan….._

_ I am getting tired of hearing the same bullshit coming out of your mouth Warren! Get another body in that damn Animus and get me results or I will find someone else more competent for this project! Do I make myself clear Warren? _

_ Crystal, Alan…..Crystal clear….._

On the fourth ring he grabbed the receiver and answered.

"Yes," he dourly greeted the other end.

_"Warren it's Nakamura. I think we may have found a lead for Project Uni and a candidate for the Animus Project."_

"Where?" Vidic perked up at this development. He didn't want to get hopes too high but Nakamura had yet to let him down.

_"His name is Desmond Miles and he is in New York City. We found him by a fingerprint in the DMV system."_

"Excellent!" Warren felt his heart surge as a short laugh escaped. His mood lightened at this turn of events. A simple device such as a fingerprint had opened the floodgates for Abstergo.

_"We also found that the genetic markers you mentioned were present in three distinct groups. Two went extinct though as the last members died off in the 18__th__ and 14__th__ centuries. But the third somehow survived to modern day."_

"Have you been able to find someone?"

_"Not yet as this group was smart. They altered their names and migrated frequently never staying in one area for long. It was as if they knew they were being hunted."_

"Interesting," Warren mused to himself. "Well keep me posted and I will get a team out to New York immediately. Keep up the great work Doctor."

_"Thank you."_

Vidic was grinning like the cat that eaten the canary. Finally he could get Rikkin off his ass! He picked up the phone once again and glided his fingers over the keypad as he had countless times before.

"Yes, it's Vidic. I need you to get a team assembled for New York. We have a target to acquire."

He dropped the receiver back in its resting place and took a deep breath. Things were finally beginning to look up. But he didn't get the chance to rest for long as the phone screamed a few feet away.

"Yes," he groaned.

_"Sir, our guest is awake and demanding to see you."_

"Very well," he chuckled lightly. Vidic wondered when this moment would arrive.

* * *

Kadar had drifted asleep but his mind wasn't at rest. His thoughts were invaded as the scene unfolded like the pages in a book.

_Alex stood on the ledge of the building, gripping Kadar's hand with surprising ferocity. They were surrounded by men clad in uniforms with a peculiar insignia on the sides of their uniforms. Their faces blocked by the hats and helmets covering each head. But it was the one in the front, the lead man that had Kadar's undivided attention. How? It was impossible! _

_ "There's nowhere for you to go."_

_ The bald man's heavy French accent made the young assassin's blood freeze in his veins. The sadistic grin grew wider and longer as he edged closer towards them with a sword drawn. Behind him the men armed with strange weaponry that was aimed towards them. _

_ Alex simply grinned and tightened her hand as Kadar offered a thin smirk which enraged the lead man. He admired her strength as they stared down the Templar. He was dressed in faded jeans with hints of black peeking through the top of the jacket covering his broad shoulders, tight chest and narrow waist; a far cry from the robes and tunic with the large red cross emblazoned on the front. _

_ "Sorry Mr. Clean but this is the part where we take our leave," Alex hurled one final insult before she and Kadar fell backwards from the edge in a reverse Leap of Faith. Her eyes were closed as the air whipped around their bodies as they cascaded down the front of the old brick front building. The screeching howl of their pursuer faded away as they landed in the back of the open truck bed with a solid pair of thuds. The wheels and shocks bounced but rebounded as the extra cargo was nothing compared to the heavier fare. The adrenaline coursed through her veins as the cushion of old mattresses absorbed the impact but purged their lungs of air. Alex was slightly stunned but blinked and shook her head as Kadar was sitting up and looking over with concern. _

_ "Come on," she rolled over and kicked the lift gate open. Kadar planted his feet on the street and together they sprinted down the sidewalk, hoping to put distance between them and the goons. _

_ "You know that guy back there? He seemed to know you."_

_ "That was Robert de Sable," Kadar huffed the name of their hated enemy. "He was at Solomon's Temple that day the Apple brought me here."_

_ "What? Shouldn't he be dead?"_

_ "Yes but he isn't."_

_ "Good observation Kadar," she growled sarcastically as they rounded the corner and into a narrow side alley. Alex was panting hard and heavy as her lungs kept screaming for more air. The breathing techniques Kadar had taught her kicked in, calming her hungry cells and organs. _

_ "How did he get here?"_

_ "I do not know Alex," he wished he had more to offer. _

_ "It has to be Abstergo. Only they would do this."_

_ "It has to be for the search for the Grand Temple."_

_ "What? What Grand Temple?" Her eyes flung wide open at the mention of the central hub. _

_ "It is what the Templars seek. It holds the secrets of the First Civilization….."_

_ "The Eye," she suddenly blurted out unsure of the cause. "They want the Eye."_

_ "And we will possess it!"_

_ Robert stood in the front of the alleyway with the soldiers blocking any means of escape. "You know of the Eye, young one."_

_ "If I do you're not getting it, Baldy."_

_ Robert simply snickered at her insult. Kadar positioned his body between Alex and his enemy, upholding his creed. _

_ "Now is this not touching? The little assassin thinks he can stop me."_

_ The assassin brandished his blade, hidden by the jacket. Alex used his body to collect a throwing knife in her hand, ready to thrust the blade between de Sable's eyes. _

_ "Kill him."_

_ The bullet expelled from the chamber and sailed through the air, striking the center of the assassin's chest. His body snapped as the impact reverberated throughout his body._

_ "NO!" Alex screamed and rushed to catch the dying assassin in her arms. Warm rich blood was bubbling in his throat as his lungs became saturated with the very essence that ironically kept him alive. Her searing tears streamed down her face, splattering on the olive skinned cheeks. She pressed a bloodstained hand to her lips as the other caressed a bloody cheek. The pained expression filled his eyes as she pleaded with him to stay. _

_ "Kadar look at me; look at me Kadar. No….No….."_

_ "Alex…..failed….."_

_ "No don't you die!" She pressed a hand over the shredded flesh and fractured bone but blood continued to soak the dark sweater and well upward between her fingers. The light sapphires slowly dulled as Kadar took his final breath. "Please…..don't leave me…."_

_ "NO!" Alex wailed and flung her body over his. Robert rolled his eyes in disgust and contempt. _

_ "Take her," he barked at the soldiers. The first one approached the grieving woman. The second his hand curled around her bicep, Alex sprang up clenching his head in her small palms then snapped it sharply to the right. The sound of cracking and snapping bone echoed off the walls as the cold rage gathered in her eyes. Before the others could respond the throwing knives were flying through the chill Boston air, landing in the foreheads of the would be captors. Very little blood congregated around the wounds as the nameless fodder dropped to the concrete. They joined their fallen comrade creating a grotesque circle of corpses._

_ The last one rushed at her with the speed of a linebacker, tackling Alex against the brick wall. Her body was crushed between the solid frame and rigid siding, stealing her lungs of air yet again. Her back throbbed as the dull ache gathered along her spine but her feet and hands were still moving. The back of her head stung then fanned out as the sensation of a million daggers assaulted her skull. _

_ Her vision blurred in and out of focus as Robert now hovered before her. His hand fisted then twisted the chocolate locks; the same ones that Kadar had lovingly caressed so many times before. _

_ His breath puffed on her neck and ear as he leaned in close and spoke with a dangerous tone,_

_ "When we are done with you you will wish for Death."_

_ Death would be welcomed as being Abstergo's guinea pig was a worse fate. _

_ Her surroundings dimmed then lightened as she walked the line between consciousness and darkness. The thick arms hoisted her across the heaving chest as Robert exited the alleyway, letting the arrogant smile appear. _

_ "Dump the body in the harbor."_

_ "Yes Sir," the lone survivor nodded. _

Kadar bolted upright finding he was gasping for air. His hands ran frantically over his chest, finding no hole or blood present on his robes. Beads of sweat gathered along his forehead and face which were swept away with a grey sleeve. He was alive! Robert de Sable was a dream but a vivid frightening vision. He was dressed in similar fashion to Alex and he was in this time! How? Was it an omen? It had to be! Why else would he have witnessed such a scene? This was a warning to him. Something was coming.

He rolled his head to the right, finding Alex still sleeping. He expelled a quiet sigh of relief then settled back into the mattress with arms secured around her waist. Kadar did not sleep after that, listening for any sound or other indication of trouble. His heart refused to be calm as he shivered with adrenaline and fear. He wasn't a Master Assassin like Altair but he was still a highly skilled and ruthless killer. If the Templars were here, in her time, Alex was in great peril.

But where could they go? He was not familiar with this time and culture. He would not know if any Assassins were close or if a bureau was standing.

They were alone against the enemy.


	4. Lesson

_**A/N: **_I don't anyone but Alex (Though Kadar will argue otherwise…..)

**_Agh! I struggled writing this chapter but I needed to get over this before the fun can commence. _**

**_So this is more filler or as some of you may like to think of it as getting closer with some humor at one of their expense and also goes to everyone's favorite researcher, crazy blonde, and AC's Father of the Year: William._**

**_And Juhani was in ACR and ACB and he wasn't around long but I am giving the man a bit more screen time :) _**

"So the Templars they want this."

Alex held the Apple with care. It was silent in her hold but she was content with it being as such. It had morphed into a comfortable weight in her small but sturdy palms. The Assassin observed how she seemed to be cradling it against her, like a mother would when protecting her child. His eyes were neutral giving nothing of his thoughts away.

"Yes," Kadar answered.

"What's so important about this?"

"I was never told of its worth," Kadar shook his head miserably. "But Altair had said the Master wanted it retrieved."

"Who was this master?"

"Al Mualim-"

"_The Master_," Alex clamped her hand over her mouth. She was shocked at her ability to understand his tongue. Shock turned to elation as she began to laugh through her muffled hand.

"I've never spoken or understood a word of Arabic in my life."

_"Can you understand me Alexandra?" _ He couldn't but help to crack into a full blown smile. Alex turned bright red as the spray of blush fanned across her neck and face as she let out a short but light laugh. It was the sensation one got when they got on a bike, never forgetting how to ride. But she never took a single class in Arabic or whatever dialect he was speaking. Surely it was a dead tongue.

_ "Yes…." _The squeak shot her voice up further embarrassing her.

"H-How is that possible?"

The Apple illuminated in her lap, as though it was telling her it was the reason for her newly discovered linguistic ability. Of course! She shook her head and softly admonished herself for her own oblivious statement. Kadar found his eyes trailing the soft chocolate taffeta as it cascaded down her then around her face. He had caressed them when she slept, reaffirming his initial assumption that the finest silk that once lined the streets of Masayf were like burlap against his touch. The young assassin once again felt the desire to bless his skin with those sweet strands.

_"If it makes you more comfortable, we can speak like this. No one will understand us."_

Her voice whipped his mind like the desert siroccos that would sting the eyes and burn the skin causing Kadar to look up.

"Kadar are you alright? Did doing the Time Warp knock your brain loose?"

Time Warp? What was that?

A befuddled look instantly chided Alex.

"Sorry," she rubbed two fingers up and down the gap between her eyebrows in a sign of frustration. "I forgot you don't know what that means."

Kadar perched at the edge of the sofa, studying the peculiar gestures and movements. Women from his time did not speak or behave in such mannerisms let alone reside without family or husband. These times were peculiar indeed.

"Teach me what you know. You promised you would."

Alex felt her heart hammering while waiting for the assassin to acknowledge. This sudden surge of energy had been summoned from nothing. Where had it come from? It was nothing like she had been intimate with or known existed. But resistance would not be welcomed.

"And I intend to honor that vow."

"Then let's get started."

Her eyes went down to the soiled wrinkled grey robes and her nose crinkled at the odor wafting from his general direction.

"But first maybe you should clean up."

Kadar looked down and clutched a fistful of garment in his hand. She was correct for he did not easily recall the previous time he had bathed. A hot bath would be embraced by the slow rolling ache that was gathering in his shoulders and legs.

"Come on, I'll show you the shower."

"Shower?" The assassin cocked his head to the right.

_Damn! His eyes are simply gorgeous! Hell he's just gorgeous all around!_

"Yeah," Alex casually shrugged. "It's where water comes out of pipes behind the walls."

Water coming out of walls? How was that fathomable? Surely some method of sorcery was responsible!

"Hey," Alex waved a hand an inch from his face. "You coming? Don't worry the shower isn't anything bad. You may find you like it."

Kadar said nothing and shuffled behind his unintentional host.

"Okay," Alex turned the hot and cold water faucets on then stuck her hand under the steaming stream. "Now tell me if this is satisfactory."

Kadar stood mutely behind her, watching the water flowing from the narrow pipe. He looked at the walls, hoping to find some panel or opening to reveal the source of this. The assassin leaned over and pushed against the slick white tiles frowning at his efforts as they fell flat.

"Where does it come from?" Awe lifted his voice from fear to wonder.

"The building has pipes behind the walls that carry water to the tub, the sinks, and the toilet."

"Toilet?"

"Oh wait that's right," Alex did a face palm. "You probably called them latrines. Well that's improved too. After you go you push this," she gestured at the handle then pushed it causing Kadar to draw his sword. Alex smiled crookedly and placed her open palm on the side of his blade. She calmly pressed it down showing it wasn't any threat. "And it takes everything away. There are no open pits or ditches here making things more…..sanitary. We don't have to worry about dysentery or other illnesses. And the best part there is no stench."

Kadar noticed the lack of urine or feces which was a breath of fresh air. The latrines and pits were harbingers of disease and stifled the air with human waste. Perhaps this time wasn't so bad after all.

"But anyways," Alex suddenly reached out, snatching his wrist closest to her. "Is this alright?"

Kadar jerked forward allowing her to manipulate him. The powerful torrent greeted his chilled fingers, sending a fan of warmth from the tips up his hand and wrist.

"This is….." Words failed to form on the tip of his tongue.

"I'll take that as a yes." The grip lightened off his wrist taking the warmth along with it. Alex stood with her back turned to him and retrieved a few towels from the shelf.

"Okay so when you-" her mouth froze then dropped open at the sight that greeted her vision. Kadar was standing in the dark leggings and only the leggings. Her heart quickened into a sprint as her eyes absorbed and burned the image in her mind. The young assassin wasn't taut but he wasn't shapeless either. His body was lithe and easy on her eyes; perhaps a little too easy….

"Oh I'm sorry…." Alex fumbled with her words dropping the towels in her attempt to avert her stare from his half nude form. Through the corner of her eyes Alex captured glimpses of a lean but toned form. It wasn't blatant like some of the fitness nuts who thought the larger the better. No it was perfect for his frame. Biceps waved like water with each movement of his arms as they kept secure the only barrier between between her eyes and all of him. Her face and neck started to burn causing her ears to tingle at the faintest tease of full on nakedness. Kadar smiled shyly at her sudden embarrassment and a light pink flush graced his neck and face. He couldn't but help to find her agitation adorable.

"I….uh….penis….I mean perhaps! Perhaps I should go!"

Alex flung the door open and slammed it behind her, grateful to be out of there. Her back slid down the face of the door until she was parallel to the floor. Behind her she heard the assassin's footsteps padding quietly around.

"Oh my god he probably thinks I've lost it."

The back of her head meets solid wood as the voice in her head repeatedly screamed:

_You dumbass! You dumbass! You dumbass!_

"Alexandra," Kadar quietly called from the other side breaking the train of curses.

"Yeah," she hollered back. The door clicked then pulled open showing off Kadar now clad in a towel. One hand fiercely gripped the soft thick cotton that was wound around his slender waist. An innocent look was cast across his face as he stood there in the doorway.

_Jesus! Why does he have to look like that! He isn't even trying!_

"I do not know how to make the water stop."

"Oh," Alex laughed uneasily. "Right….."

Keeping her eyes pointed at the floor, Alex brushed past the assassin and went straight for the tub. She twisted the faucets with urgency, wanting to get out of the presence of the other. It wasn't that he made her uneasy; it was the opposite. Alex felt a few stirrings from being within the same vicinity as Kadar. No, it was because she had been alone and a very good looking man landed in her living room from out of thin air and was now clad in just a damn towel!

His eyes were on her even as she had her back facing him. Alex took a short breath hoping to stabilize her shaky hands. Her heart was another matter. Its persistent slamming against its bony cage thundered in her ears. Did he notice?

"Okay when you're done just pull the chain and the water will dong I mean drain! I mean drain!"

Alex practically ran him over on her way out, banging her shin on the edge of the door; a reward for her effort to escape. The pain was an afterthought for the priority of being free of the assassin's curious stare was her priority. Kadar simply tilted his head, confused over her peculiar behavior while watching Alex trip over her feet and landing on the plush carpet stomach and face first.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" She slipped and fumbled in her sorry effort to stand up. These times were strange indeed.

She paced the room in self anger.

Alex wanted to slap herself repeatedly for her tongue twisting where Kadar is concerned. The Apple began to pulse reassuringly from its resting place on the couch. She dropped beside the shining orb and cradled it in her lap. The weight was comforting and warm allowing for Alex to relax but slightly. It seemed to respond to her touch, glowing brighter when the very tips of her fingers ghosted across the top then circumvent the top half.

"You're not helping matters."

It glowed brighter in reaction. Did it just get….warmer?

"What is it about you….." she let her words trail from her tongue. "I suppose it's more like what are you….."

"Are you…..Are you humming?" Amusement was the best choice to describe her reaction. Alex suddenly thought of the Apple as a strange metallic kitten purring only it was pulsating in lieu of the other. It was as though it was speaking to her in its unique way.

Her hands lifted the Apple up and level to her eyes with her neck craning and contorting in hopes of finding some type of button or switch; sadly no such feature was visible on the surface. Subtle vibrations tickled her palms to which Alex couldn't but help to let the tiny smile curl in the corner of her mouth. It was reacting to her. The thin lines of gold were deeply illuminated outlining the random curves and lines.

"Maybe you're the one causing my dreams. You sure as Hell keep showing up in all of them. I mean seriously….."

Alex let out a short laugh that was more of a snort as it dawned on her she was conversing with an inanimate object. Was she finally losing it? It sure felt like it.

But for supposedly being void of life, it seemed to respond to her when she spoke or touched it. And it did somehow transport a supposedly dead man to the middle of her living room; a supposed dead man who had quite a few knives and one wicked sword.

Alex suddenly felt drowsy and stretched out on the couch, clutching the Apple flush to her breast. Rings of ice vanished behind fleshy shutters as she was lulled into a light slumber. The Apple responded to the rhythm of her body's mechanics until it fell silent in her hold.

Her mind was slowly being invaded by images of another time and place.

* * *

"Let us see how our guest is doing now."

Vidic strolled with an air of arrogance under the blinding lights of the corridor. The wide hall was bustling with activity as he carried a brisk pace. Daniel Cross was tight by his side, having returned from decimating another Assassin compound, this time in New Mexico. Memories of Denver were still fresh in his mind; haunting him in the darkest corners of his soul. He refused to return to the Mile High City after that though an explanation had not been offered regarding his adamant declaration. Cross wouldn't even breathe a word as to what he had witnessed within the concrete walls below insanity of planes and humanity overhead.

The failure in Denver led to the destruction of the Apple the Templars had possessed which compounded the urgency in their mission.

The boy had been a gift to Abstergo from its own Lineage and Acquisition Department. The great grandson of Nikolai Orelov, renowned member of the Russian Assassin Brotherhood and now a Master Templar, responsible for the rapid downfall of the Assassins: The Great Purge. Vidic couldn't have plotted or dreamt it any better. Make the boy a sleeper agent send him packing into the world, uncovering the Assassins as he traveled. The Mentor was dead and those fucking Assassins now leaderless; well almost. That damned William Miles continued to elude them.

The younger blonde held a steady but deadly glint to his eye as he glanced over at Warren. Fortunately for them Daniel continued his prescription therapy and weekly sessions with Dr. Sung, allowing for him to retain focus on what was needed. The Bleeding Effect continued regardless with bouts of his ancestors' memories reaching such levels he had confused the doctor for Nickolai's wife.

Daniel was going to be needed very soon.

"I haven't spoken to him since I returned," Cross leveled his gaze on the door ahead. "But he is able to speak some English though he struggles and becomes frustrated."

"That is to be expected," Vidic sighed and slid his card through the reader. "And it is expected to be understood given the….circumstances."

Daniel didn't acknowledge Warren's words instead he was studying the large figure seated on the edge of the bed. It was hard to comprehend that this man was the one who had brought Altair Ibn-La'Ahad to his knees in Solomon's Temple. Too bad he didn't kill the bastard. It would've saved them a great deal of trouble.

"Good Morning Robert," Vidic's voice grated upon everyone's ears. Robert de Sable pulled his eyes from the wall and to the grey haired man in the long white coat. He did not look like a Templar. He wasn't dressed in the robes or acted like one! How could this man claim to be a Templar?

Robert's eyes narrowed with suspicion as the silver haired man was joined by a younger blonde haired man. He knew his name was Daniel which meant Judgment of God in the tongue of the Jews. His stature was dark and threatening; perhaps he lived up to his name. But this other man he was uncertain of.

"I'm Warren Vidic, the head of research here at Abstergo."

_"You do not look like a Templar."_

Vidic's brow ticked with irritation as Robert spoke in French.

"I thought you said he spoke English Daniel." The older man was incensed as Daniel's claim was starting to prove false.

"He does," Daniel calmly responded.

"Then what is his problem? We don't have all day to play these games! Find me someone who can speak French damn it!"

Daniel craned his neck around and jerked his chin up at Juhani who was standing quietly to the right of the door. The brooding Fin was a promising recruit for becoming a Master Templar. He crossed the room and stood alongside Cross. The man displayed no fear or aversion in the presence of the Templar. He knelt down, locking neutral rings of sepia with hardened orbs of dark brown.

_"You have nothing to fear here Robert. We are Templars the same as you."_

_ "Impossible!"_

_ "No, it isn't. The times have changed and our abilities and influence have grown. We blend in with the world now. It is easier to carry out our mission."_

_ "You do not dress like a Templar."_

Robert's tone conveyed mistrust and cynicism.

_"Just because we do not wear the attire such as yours doesn't mean we do not abide by what the Templars believe in."_

_ "Where are the Assassins? The Al-Sayf brothers and that half breed Altair Ibn-La'Ahad?"_

Acid rolled off the very tip of his tongue at mention of the Master Assassin.

_ "By what do you mean? They are dead."_

_ "NO! The younger one vanished! The Piece of Eden began to glow and flooded Solomon's Temple with a painful light. Altair was thrown from the Temple by my hand and the other, Malik Al-Sayf was gravely wounded but the Piece of Eden was gone."_

Juhani nodded and rose to his feet. He turned around to face the Master Templars.

"What did he say?" Vidic demanded with the temperament of a child.

"It seems as though Robert didn't come alone. One of the Assassins from his time made it through as well; one of the Al-Sayf brothers is here."

"Keep asking damn it!" Vidic frantically shooed his hands at the Fin.

Cross pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell the simmering annoyance from Vidic's childish behavior. If he continued snapping and barking orders around he may very well lose it right then and there. Juhani pivoted around and returned to Robert.

_"What of the Piece of Eden Robert?"_

_ "That Assassin must have it. When I awoke to this….this….place, I had nothing but my sword though that was ripped away from me."_

_ "We have stronger more powerful weapons that make the need for a sword no longer necessary."_

The Templar's eyes lit up at this as his mouth barely curled up.

_"Intriguing…"_

_ "We outnumber the Assassins. Daniel led many charges against their camps and strongholds. He killed the Mentor."_

The ghostly curl materialized into a definitive and sinister smile. During his time no one had successfully slain a Mentor.

_"The Assassins are not as powerful now?"_

The malicious expression deepened as it widened. Robert's grin reminded Daniel of the Joker from a deck of cards. Juhani shared his sentiment and lifted his lips a little higher.

_ "No. They are in hiding. The Templars have the money, the resources, the weapons, and the people."_

_ "I am intrigued by this. Perhaps you can show and educate me."_

_ "Of course we will as we are all brothers and sisters in arms."_

While Vidic couldn't understand what was exchanged between the two men, the gestures and shift in body language allowed him to breathe out with relief. Daniel simply smiled at his recruit.

"He's in," Juhani clasped his hands together.

"Excellent! Now we can get down to business!" Vidic was grinning from ear to ear. "Come now let us get Mr. de Sable in some more comfortable clothes and better acclimated to his new surroundings."

Vidic turned where Daniel was staring forward at the Frenchman. His face was masked with an unreadable expression; nothing new considering Cross was after all a cold detached human being.

"Daniel follow me to my office."

The blonde took a deep breath, stemming back the rising migraine that was accumulating in the center of his skull as he followed the man into the corridor.

"Daniel, we have been working on a new project: Project Uni."

"Okay," he wondered what Vidic was talking about.

"We recently started Project Uni following a discovery from a genetic identity from Subject 16."

Now his interest was gaining speed.

"For centuries we were under the assumption that the First Civilization had gone extinct after the Toba catastrophe; we were wrong Daniel. The First Civilization survived. Some didn't mix their genetic code with humans and maintained pure lines. They spread out after the disaster, keeping away from the others. They viewed humans and their kin who interbred as inferior; throwing away their chance to restore the balance."

"How? You said so yourself the planet burned when the flare hit and The First Civilization was obliterated like roaches."

"But that was before Subject 16."

"So who's the target?" Daniel was to the point. He was anxious to get back out in action; especially after Denver. Vidic leaned back in his seat with fingers laced neatly together. "Who's the lucky boy or girl?"

The beads of bronze took on a dark luster as delicious thoughts of extracting an unsuspecting Assassin or other unlucky bastard. An accompanying sneer served to cast a malicious aura about the man.

"We don't have a name or location yet as these lines are showing to be highly difficult to trace. They were meticulous in covering their movements."

"So what you're saying is that you don't have shit."

Vidic ignored Daniel's snide comment. He could be a sarcastic shit sometimes.

"Yes well our fortunes will soon change Daniel. Think about it: A living breathing member of the First Civilization or rather a person with such concentrations of DNA! Envision the possibilities! We could learn so much about and from them."

Vidic was giddy like a schoolgirl who was experiencing her first crush. Daniel likened it to a wet dream for the scientist.

"So what about the other one, Desmond Miles? If we have someone who is First Civilization why go after someone of lesser quality? Surely this other one will give us what we need."

"Oh but not true Daniel. Mr. Miles is a descendant of Altair La-Ahad, a Master Assassin and Ezio Auditore, another Master Assassin. We can still extract invaluable information from his genetic memories. Here, allow me to show you what Doctor Nakamura uncovered."

The heavy thud of the blonde dropping in the chair resonated around the walls as Vidic hit a few keystrokes and swiveled the laptop around.

"Now pay attention," he patronized the younger Templar. "After Toba the survivors scattered into several nomadic groups. They avoided the humans and their kin as I said before, keeping the bloodlines clean for thousands of years. We need Mr. Miles because we need the map and we need the other for her or his DNA. Do you get it now Daniel?"

Then it dawned on him.

"Is this Desmond the same Desmond I noticed in the Prophet's Codex?"

Vidic pivoted his laptop back around and rose up, leaning over his desk. His palms flattened on the solid speckled plane of granite giving me further leverage across the furnishing.

"What do you think Daniel?"

Daniel was scathing at the manner Vidic addressed him. He wasn't a fucking child and sure as hell wasn't psychic!

"Well now that we have established an understanding," Vidic's personality flipped on and off like a switch; maybe he needed the pills Daniel was taking. "I need you to track down Mr. Miles and bring him here. Once we get the location of our other subject you are to extract and bring them here."

"I know how to do my job Warren," Daniel fired back. "It was me who brought Subject 16 here in case you forgot."

"I haven't forgotten Daniel; no one has forgotten your loyalty and contributions for Abstergo. You're one of our top operatives which is why you are being told this."

"I would've found out anyways given I am part of the Inner Sanctum. It would be foolish to keep me in the dark about something like this."

"Of course we wouldn't have done such a thing. You have been instrumental in our success. But I need you to retrieve Desmond Miles and bring him here. You will be on the next flight to New York."

"Great," the blonde exhaled with frustrated joy. "Finally I can get back out!"

"We need you out there Daniel," Vidic turned somber. "We're so close to it."

The impenetrable block of rust softened at the unspoken concern. Daniel was aware of the consequences of failure and that was not an option. Though the Assassins languished in partial obscurity, they continued to remain a very real threat to the Plan.

"I'll be with the recruits. Call me when you need me."

The reply received was a curt nod of the older man's head as Daniel casually strolled out into the corridor. Vidic tapped his index finger to his chin as he pondered what Juhani had said about an Assassin from the 12th century coming through. He pulled up his email and wrote a brief email to Rikkin.

_Subject for Animus Project located but learned from de Sable an Assassin from his time vanished with the Piece of Eden from Solomon's Temple. Will obtain image of suspect Assassin and track down. _

His finger tapped the send key and Vidic waited. It didn't but five minutes before Rikkin had issued a response.

_Excellent work Warren. Continue working with de Sable and obtain information regarding this Assassin. If they have the Piece of Eden as proclaimed then this is a high priority on par with the Animus Project and locating the remaining pieces. The results from recreating the Shards of Eden are intriguing but clearly not of the same standard as the originals. _

_ Again I cannot stress the importance of tracking down Subject Seventeen and uncovering the missing memory. _

_ May the Father of Understanding guide you. _

_ A.R._

* * *

William was staring blankly as the strange message blared back.

_To: William M._

_ From: __01001101 01100101 01110010 01100001_

_ Subject: Find them_

_42 21 29 71 3 49_

Who was it this sender was referring to? He recognized the series of zeroes and ones as binary code but the other numbers' meaning was elusive. Was this a ploy? Had the Templars succeeded in locating and hacking into Hephaestus? Or was it someone else?

There was only one way to find out.

**I hope you all like this little installment! I love hearing your feedback!**


	5. Habibati

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex though a certain Assassin says otherwise….

**Okay kiddies I stayed up waaaaay past my bedtime for this one! **

"Attack me again!"

Kadar barked with the temperament of a drill sergeant. He was in in fighting stance with feet hips' width apart waiting for his pupil to make her move. Alex painfully willed the dull ache in her shin, knee, wrist, and right shoulder to fall silent, wincing hard as the throbbing stubbornly decreased. After three days of being kicked, punched, hurled, and slammed against the random wall and carpet, she had succeeded in getting Kadar down once and even then she suspected he had allowed for the decisive blow. Both Assassin and novice were bathed in a thick lather of sweat but it wasn't their top priority.

Alex exhaled shortly then launched her feet across the carpet. The tough fibers burned into her feet as she lunged for the Syrian. Blood pumped furiously through her veins, saturating the starving fibers with oxygenated blood. Kadar's face was unreadable, a mask of neutrality veiling his intentions. Damn he was good.

Her right foot propelled up then at a right angle, aiming for the solar plexus.

It would be the last definitive image her mind would digest before her world was thrusted into an abrupt whirlwind of blurring imagery and the sudden loss of footing.

"You learn fast. Your reactions are above novice but you need more practice in clearing obstacles and scaling walls to escape the enemy. You are proficient in weaponry which can be the difference between life and death in battle."

"Thanks," her voice came out in a tiny squeak. "I think."

Kadar paced around Alex who was sprawled across the carpet, flat on her back. She swore her heart was going to rupture from the bony confines of her chest as it pumped at a furious rate. Her right wrist screamed with a deep throbbing ache, sure to be a rich discoloring of purple and yellow. Muscles that had never seen action were knotted together, refusing to move to her will.

"The ability to assimilate into crowds and steal-"

"Steal? Steal as in pickpocket people of their money?"

He stopped the slow methodic circling and knelt at her head. Her beautiful features were contorted in pain but it would pass. The auburn strands were plastered in a mix of hair and thick perspiration partially blinding her right eye.

"It is how we survive Alexandra."

"How about a job?"

"Assassins do not have this job you speak of. Our capability to blend in and disappear cannot be achieved by maintaining this job."

"Okay I get it; no flipping burgers or dealing with stupid people at the DMV but taking wallets is okay. Makes game day at Fenway much more exciting."

"Fenway?" Kadar tilted his head with curiosity that reminded Alex of a small child.

"It's a huge park where lots of people get drunk and watch baseball. Great place to learn how to steal."

A loud exhale suddenly erupted from her lungs and throat as her muscles ached and wailed in agony. Alex immediately regretted the half hearted attempt to shift her arms and legs.

"I don't think I can get up Kadar."

"You whine like a novice," he chuckled with a hint of smugness. For once he was not on the receiving end as he had been with his brother or Altair. But then again Altair didn't have taffeta for hair or droplets of the Mediterranean for eyes or subtle curves. He was a wall of rigid flesh that operated in immaculate rhythm and harmony; coated in musk and perspiration on the hottest desert days.

"That's because I am a NOVICE!" Alex's sharp tone was a hard smack to reality. He shook his head and retrained his attention to her. She had enough energy to bang the back of her head against the plush beige fibers. Her eyes clenched together blocking out the slightly confident expression lighting Syrian's face. "I'm a damn red belt in Krav Maga and I am consistently getting my ass handed to me!"

"There is nothing wrong with being such Alexandra. Every Assassin begins as the inexperienced novice. They are like the baby bird that cannot yet fly from the nest; but with patience, time, and guidance….."

The sharpness in his accent rounded into a softer gentler tone. His brother would speak in such a way when he used to harbor sentiments of distress in his trainings. The elder Al-Sayaf had such an effect with words and wisdom that were beyond his years.

He pressed his hand across her forehead, ceasing the self flatulence of his student. Alex opened her eyes feeling her head having halted its quasi punishing strikes. His hand was warm but calloused from years of hard labor and training but the rough sensation melted away where they touched. Kadar's hand slid from the damp surface of her forehead and tickled the side of her face. Alex sighed and subconsciously leaned into the open palm. For a moment her pain was mute, erased with the light but soothing caress. But Kadar quickly remembered how sore and stiff his first and only student was.

"How do you feel?"

Stupid question.

"Like I had my ass handed to me by a 900 year old Assassin." Her words were meant to be sarcastic but were hollow in its original intent.

"If you would permit me, I know of a way to ease your pain."

"Right now anything would be nice so please do what you want."

The strong arms were deceptively attentive as they slid under her back. Alex bit the inner part of her cheek at the shifting of strained muscle fiber and stretched tendon. Iron tainted her tongue with a few stray tears to supplement her affliction. Kadar had detected the discomfort hoping his attempts to use subtle shifting to minimize any further ache.

Alex never loved the carpet more than the instant it scrubbed her cheek. Her back bowed inward as the prickling of a thousand tiny daggers nicked her spine.

"Remember your breathing."

"Right," she strained to keep the burning from overtaking her. Her eyes pushed shut expelling a tear from the corner. Kadar was out of her line of sight but her hearing tracked the padding of bare feet which was accompanied by a momentary pause.

"Do not be frightened."

The pitch of his voice lowered, bordering on a husky whisper that was meant to calm her burning nerves. The slow addition of his weight settled on her lower back causing Alex to gasp at the pressure gathering. She willed her body to shut down, let the hands of the assassin bequeath the deluge of allayment her body thirsted for.

At first she was gifted with sharp numbing pain that gathered between her shoulder blades.

"You have to relax."

"Sorry," she hissed. "Kind of hard when it feels like my nerves are being pinched at the same time."

"You truly are a novice."

"Bite me."

"Bite….you?" Alex snickered.

"Don't take that literally. It's a saying. It's one of the things you will learn about this age."

"Y-Yes," he would just have to trust her on that. Alex was his link to this strange and confusing age. So much to understand and learn! The television had nearly been silenced with his sword.

_"What is this sorcery?!" Kadar raised the Syrian sword towards the flat screen mounted on the stand. Alex had little time to think and grappled the wrist holding the weapon as the tip of the blade halted an inch of the plasma surface. Alex came to regret using the remote in order to introduce him to humanity's greatest slayer of brain cells._

_ "It's called a TV. It displays images from another place so please don't destroy it."_

_ "How is this so?" His eyes switching between her and the device which was airing a repeat of Family Guy._

_ "Humans have figured out how to communicate with new and faster ways over the last thousand years. This is one of them; like the cell phone and radio and my laptop."_

_ "I will never be accustomed to all of this. It is too much!" Kadar shook his head with angst. How could humans craft such things? Why couldn't they live simple as he did? Pigeons worked sufficiently to deliver news and messages across great distances._

_ "Just as you are showing me your ways as an Assassin I am showing you the ways of my time. I can see it's a lot for you and believe me when I say even I get stressed. I can't tell you how many times I nearly threw my phone across the room."_

_ The assassin lowered his guard and weapon to which Alex exhaled and patted the arm she gripped in reassurance. Her lips were turned up in an unstable but bright smile._

_ "I will trust your word Alexandra. If you say that it will be comprehendible then I will honor your credence. "_

_ "My parents used my full name when I was in trouble so call me Alex instead."_

_ He couldn't but help to share the warm reception as her presence had become the brightness in the darkness. At first he harbored sentiments of desolation, separation, and forlornness after the Apple transported him to the modest Boston apartment. But then she began to open up, welcoming him into her home, ever the gracious hostess. Her patience in educating him on the ways of her world never wavered though stressed and tested at times. _

_ Kadar wasn't going to give up on her as she was not giving up on him. His brother would not allow him to commit such an act! It would go against what the Creed taught them. _

The young Assassin was methodic in the kneading of his fingers across the solid mats of chord and tendon, gauging the reactions of the one below. The coiled masses gradually rolled over, allowing the calloused dry fingertips to usher in salvation.

"Mmmmm…." Alex sighed and dropped her shoulders lower. "That feels awesome." Layers of tension and strain from months of sleeping wrong or sleeping in less than desirable positions were alleviating with the practiced agitations. Who needed to pay money when a long dead Assassin could perform the deed at a higher standard? She was putty in his skilled hands.

"I think I'll just stay like this all day."

* * *

"Have we figured out what the numbers mean?"

William was pacing furiously across the room. Shaun paused briefly to shake his head then return his attention to the screen.

"So the message said, '_Find them',_" the Brit sighed tiredly.

"For the millionth time Shaun, yes!" The elder Assassin snarled with impatience. His fingers began to manipulate the skin where the hallmark of a migraine was gathering. Shaun had been working on this for the last three weeks and nothing! Not a single fucking step forward! The Templars were gaining ground on them every single day! Their numbers were dwindling, further decimated since the eradication of several encampments across the globe. Brazil and Tokyo were offline as fears of Templar moles had reached fevered pitches in each area.

"And find out what the HELL that bunch of ones and zeroes meant."

"It's binary code. It spells out Mera."

"W-What does that mean?"

"It's an old form of the name Minerva or Athena if you prefer."

Who would send an email with a bunch of random numbers, encrypt the name Mera in binary code and literally scream Find Them in the subject line. What if it was the Templars?! Had they discovered Hephaestus and hacked into it? That would be great!

"Uh William," Shaun peeked over the screen. "I think I finally figured out what those numbers signify."

"Damn it Shaun spit it out!" The black clad feet pounded the wood planking. His heat quickened at this turn of events.

"So they're not dates or ages or anything ancient in meaning. But I went back and decided to try entering them this way-"

"Shaun!" William barked with an equally hard fist slamming the desk.

"Right," the Brit pouted. "Well they're coordinates; coordinates for Boston."

"Boston?" William was dumbfounded.

"Boston, home of the American Revolution. Quite honestly I still don't understand why your Yanks threw such a fit back then."

William was sprinting down the corridor with phone shoved to his ear.

"Harlan! Harlan you need to send a team to Boston right now!"

_"Boston!? Where the HELL did you come up with this William?"_

"Are you going to question me now? I'm the damned expert!"

_"Well no but-"_

"No buts Harlan! Get the team assembled and to Boston TONIGHT!"

Harlan hung up without saying good bye. Adriano would agree with him on this though the elder Assassin would be concerned as the source of this email could not be confirmed. They had lost too many already and another ploy by the Templars would be another nail in their collective coffin.

"Uh William," Shaun was calling out from the main room. "You might want to come and take a look at this."

The elder Miles dragged himself back towards the main entry room. God he hoped Shaun had good news.

"Your mysterious informant may not be Templar related."

The Brit flipped the switch allowing the room to be flooded with the familiar tone of Vidic.

_"We have a location on subject for Project Uni. Lineage Discovery and Acquisition discovered her identity through through hospital records."_

_ "Her?" _

_ "Yes Daniel; our subject is a young woman."_

William frowned at the sound of one who killed the Mentor years before.

_"So when do I get to make my acquaintance with her? I promise to take good care of her. "_

"Quite the romantic one isn't he?" Shaun felt slightly ill.

_"Our agents in Boston are tracking her as we speak."_

_ "Does this subject have a name?"_

_ "Her name's Alexandra Koch."_

_ "Hmmm. Sounds sexy…"_

_ "Daniel this is not the time to be thinking with your dick!"_

"Lovely," Shaun groaned.

"Shhhh," William hissed.

_"Your travel arrangements are made and you head to Boston in 48 hours."_

_ "Bout damn time I get out of here. Feel like a caged animal in this place."_

_ "As I said before, you are an invaluable member of this organization. We'll be in touch Daniel."_

"I'll let Harlan know," William was halfway through the email before his words were complete.

* * *

Daniel and Berg entered the modest but comfortable quarters. Robert was seated at the desk, patiently exploring the laptop perched in the center. The Master Templar had delved into retraining his mind to form the words of the English. Maria had been his top lieutenant and confidant and conversed with him between his native tongue and her choppy terrible words.

_"Robert,"_ Berg greeted the Frenchman like an old friend.

_"Berg,"_ Robert smiled then returned to the screen, pressing the tip of his index finger to the image. _"This machine…..this device…I am remembering the English tongue."_

_ "Is amazing I know. But we bring news."_

The Master Templar glanced at the men with a cool demand in his eyes. He didn't like to be kept waiting; especially where the Assassins were concerned.

_"We leave for a city called Boston. This is a mission to bring back someone of high value and importance. Someone that will further our cause."_

_ "Who is this person you speak of?"_

_ "Her name is Alexandra Koch." _

Berg passed the file over with the photo of their target. Robert flipped the file open and pinched the photo in the bottom right corner. The surveillance team captured the image of a petite attractive woman with auburn hair and fair skin. Her eyes were veiled in a slender pair of shades masking the color of her eyes. Robert once again was bewitched by the marvels of this century; images of people, captured by devices that fit in the center of his massive hand, and housed inside a very thin small square that could recall it with a few pushes of the buttons.

_"We know where she lives so we will be leaving soon."_

_ "Excellent!"_

Daniel wished he could understand what the two were exchanging but the gestures and body language of the ancient Templar was as vivid as English. He knew Robert would be accompanying him to Boston which he didn't mind. Any Assassin who dared to defy them would come to regret their decision. Vidic wanted her brought back unharmed but that didn't mean he couldn't get to know her just a little. Perhaps when Vidic was done with her he would let Daniel have his fun.

In the years he had been actively searching for the Mentor, women had been an afterthought; a distraction to his mission. But after assassinating the Mentor and returning to the only home he had ever known, Abstergo, it had grown into a grain of importance. His sexual frustrations compounded with aggression and impatience pointed at his trainees. In his youth as a drug user and alcoholic, Daniel had thrown himself into many anonymous beds with consequences be damned. The hazy stupor of dope, crack, and cocaine fogged his memory from the nameless faces and places.

But now upon seeing this brunette beauty the long dormant urges and tendencies had assumed a renewed vigor and pulsated beneath the surface.

"I'm going to debrief the team," he announced and hastily exited the quarters.

* * *

The small contingent of men carried on in one of the grand training facilities. Each individual was handpicked by Cross to be a part of the missions in which he was the top operative for each. Vidic trusted his judgment in selecting these men and yes women, allowing Daniel the freedom to carry out his wishes.

He paused to observe this group, noting the fierce determination and unwavering loyalty each had sworn. They were a strong brood; comprised of former cops, military, and mercenaries who grew tired with conventional war and mirrored the ideas and creed the Templars dearly cherished. The group would serve to destroy any Assassin defenses or attempts to halt them. There was nothing sweeter than shedding the blood of the enemy in the heat of battle.

"All right listen up!"

Like well trained dogs the men fell into line with feet hips' width apart and hands collapsed behind their backs causing Daniel to smirk with arrogance.

"In less than 48 hours we will be departing to Boston. The target is Alexandra Koch. She is to be extracted and returned here for Vidic. I expect Assassin resistance which is why you have been selected. Assassins are to be exterminated like the vermin they are!"

A few mumbles of ecstasy and bliss echoed through the tight gathering. They had been praying for this! Waiting for this delicious moment!

Daniel sensed their aroused excitement as the very idea of killing was at the same level as a mind blowing orgasm that sent surges of electricity through the body, delivering heights of unbridled pleasure like no drug or alcohol would ever achieve. To feel the adrenaline dominating every cell as sharp metal tore through vulnerable pliable flesh, draining the enemy of precious life. That shower of scarlet pattering the skin as the lifeless corpses of their hated enemies drop at their feet. The heart racing as the endorphins pounded furiously, extending that sweet sweet high.

He felt his face and ears burning at kills past for each fallen Assassin meant one step closer to liberating this cynical confused world.

"Continue as you were," he barked and spun on his boot heels, desiring some solitude as another headache was knocking at the backs of his eyes. The prescription Dr. Sung had prescribed was keeping the hallucinations at bay, preventing the episodes that once afflicted him on a regular basis. His mind was clearer this way, able to remain focused and on track; of course that wasn't without the visions that would invade his mind only on a subtler more docile level. It was the Bleeding Effect; the memories of his ancestors intertwining with his own. Where one once stood many now occupied the same space though in an uneasy dance of past and present.

* * *

_Mera….._

The voice returned.

_Mera…_

Alex lifted her head and squinted her eyes in the direction of the alarm clock. The bright red face screamed **4:59. **Glaring at the inanimate object which assumed the shape of villainy, Alex flopped her face into the pillow and attempted to fall back asleep.

_Mera please….._

This time it screamed in her mind, rattling like gravel against a metal can. Alex rubbed her eyes and flung the blanket aside, determined to find a way to complete her slumber. She treaded down the hall passing Kadar who was snoring lightly from the couch. Alex paused and gazed down at the unconscious Assassin, finding him adorable with the unruly locks of soft raven. His face was brimming with youthful vigor; a mask that was deceiving for it concealed the specter of Death. It was hard to comprehend he was a trained killer when he was wearing a pair of charcoal sleep pants and faded Red Sox shirt with a blue blanket wrapped around his legs.

Alex pushed on, catching the Apple's attention. The golden hue progressed into a soft pulsing glow.

"Alright," she whispered and collected the artifact. "I'm all ears."

As Alex reclined into the couch, her eyes grew heavier with each fleeting second. She didn't fight it and permitted it to take control of her mind.

_"Hurry! There is no more time!"_

_ "I need another moment! Please!"_

_ "Minerva," the elder man bent down and clutched a leathery hand around the slender bicep. "There is no more time! We must go! Now!"_

_ "What of Juno?"_

_ "She has been taken care of my daughter. Now please we must go!"_

_ The woman with the velvety rivers of chocolate began to rise but not before hitting the pedestal with several strokes of her fingers. Silently she hoped this worked per her calculations. The numbers had lined up upon the first test but there was no opportunity for another to verify success. Their other trials had failed leaving them no time or resource to spare. Embroilment in war with humans had stolen their focus from the heavens, hindering their ability to foresee the gathering apocalypse until it was too late. _

_ She took a deep breath as the vault that surrounded her quaked with great violence. The end was coming. _

_ Her hand covered the other, lightly massaging the Shard that rested on her ring finger. _

_ "Minerva," a masculine voice beckoned from the right. Minerva twisted her upper torso around to see a man of similar build with slightly shaggy blonde hair. His skin was light bronze as though he had bathed in the liquid metal. _

_ "Enki," she hungrily embraced him then withdrew taking his burning cheeks in her face. Her brow furrowed in panic as her eyes hardened with worry. "My husband what are you doing here?"_

_ "Everything is ready," Enki panted hard. "Now all we need is this," his hand slid over the Shard. "The other are waiting."_

_ "We must go then," Minerva glanced over her shoulder to see the pedestal go silent. The ground continued to thrust, seizure, and convulse but the vault remained steadfast against the assault. Taking her hand in his, Enki sprinted with Minerva from the vault and towards the fractured corridor. He trusted his wife for she had been gifted with such mathematical talents. _

_ Her father, Jupiter, would continuously praise his daughter for such. But now those times were about to be eradicated; erased in an instant as the great fire heralded in their final moments. _

_ They reached the chamber where the others had gathered. They placed their lives in her hands, even now as their world shattered. _

_ "Minerva," Enki paused and captured her face within his solid calloused hands. "Minerva no matter what happens, if we don't survive this, know that I will always love you."_

_ Minerva's eyes welled with the heated sting of approaching tears. He had loved her since they were children, winning her hand over Ra and Set who had aggressively pursued her. _

_ Enki leaned in swiftly kissing away the droplets of crystal that stained her skin. His own bittersweet trails marked the sides of his face and chin. The light but loving caress of his fingers over her lips and chin made this moment harder to bear. _

_ "Minerva," Hermes approached. His face was somber with the weight of fatigue dragging down his modest features. _

_ "Yes of course," she hiccupped between words. Enki swooped in, stealing her mouth in one final kiss, placing every bit of emotion he carried for her since the day they met behind it, gently gliding his tongue across hers, committing what she tasted like in their dwindling moments together. It was deep and passionate causing Hermes to avert his eyes for he felt as though he was interrupting an intimate moment. The others glanced at the floor or walls. _

_ Enki pulled back, caressing her face one last time. _

_ "This isn't goodbye."_

_ Minerva slid the Shard from her finger, entrusting it to him. He would know what to do with it. _

_ "I promise….."_

Alex bolted upright dropping the Apple to her lap. Her lungs screamed for air as if she had been held underwater. She gulped the air like a fish until her chest was wailing in protest.

Minerva! Her name was Minerva! Wait! Minerva was another name for Athena, Goddess of Wisdom but who was Enki? Enki had been established as her husband but she wasn't familiar with the name.

"Alex," Kadar groggily called from across the coffee table. The ruffling of the blanket and fluttering of cotton smacked Alex back to the present.

"Kadar," she placed the Apple on the couch. "I didn't mean to wake you. It was the Apple. I heard something and then I saw it on the table glowing a-and that's the last thing I remember."

Her voice lifted in pitch while her hands fell into a shaking fit. The thunder of her heart roared in ears muting the Assassin's voice. What was happening to her? Why her? Why now?

"Alex," the shift in the cushion went unnoticed as Kadar felt her entire body engulfed in light tremors. "Alex listen to me."

His hand rested on her knee which seemed to break the spell she was under. Alex blinked and shook her head, confused initially but once her vision cleared and focused recognition settled in those troubled hues.

"I-I'm sorry," she started to stand but was prevented from leaving by the strong hand around her wrist.

"No," the Syrian shook his head. "I will not allow you to run. I was brought here for a reason: to help you. She said I was needed to help you. Please Habibati."

The accented tone lightened at the final word.

Alex stared at him for a moment. What did he just call her?

"What is that you called me?"

Kadar didn't answer with words but actions. An arm slipped around her waist with the other locking around from the other side. Alex could feel his eyes through the shroud of darkness, observing her reaction. She decided to reciprocate his gesture and roped her slender arms around his lithe waist. Alex decided to tempt fate and snuggled her head just beneath his chin. Her ear rested over his heart, letting its song fill her mind. It was surreal really; sitting in her living room with a supposedly dead man. But this "dead" man was living and breathing.

And he smelled good. It was exotic; musk, spice and earth that freckled his skin.

But her mind challenged this moment by recalling the memories of Clay. The bright baby blue eyes and snarky grin that won her heart over was tearing at her heart like they were accusing her of betraying his memory.

_No! No not now! Please…_

Kadar looked down to find her pressing her face harder against his chest.

"It means beloved."

The subtle pressure of his hand traced the curvature of her spine.

"It has not been that long since I came to you but…."

The Assassin didn't complete his words. He wasn't sure he could find the right words to say to her. It had been almost a week since his abrupt departure from his home and yet something had continued to bring him closer to Alex. He could go mad attempting to decipher what it all meant but chose not to. It would come to pass when it was meant to be.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight," she muttered in his shirt. Alex wasn't sure if it was because of the visions or the ghosts.

Kadar heard her awkward plea and carefully gathered her up in his arms.

* * *

The bed was more accommodating than the couch.

Alex felt herself being lowered in the center, shivering at the absence of the warm body. Her displeasure was short lived as the mattress groaned and accepted another. Kadar sought her out, quick to envelope her in his protective embrace. His hand went straight for her hair, hungering to feel the rich strands combing through his fingers. He exhaled in a light pain when she buried her face in his chest then ribs then back to the sternum until she was content. While it inflicted some agony it was worth it once she went still.

"Sleep well…..Habibati."


End file.
